


Under African Skies

by DvineInterFiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvineInterFiction/pseuds/DvineInterFiction
Summary: Regina Mills is an 18 year old heiress to a Hotel empire. She is spoiled and entitled and her parents have had enough. They decide to send her to work on a friend's lodge in South Africa, where she must learn the meaning of hard-work and responsibility. What will happen during her 4 month trip?





	1. Our Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that just came to mind. I would just you to tell me if this is going to work, or if i should just scrap it. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1 - Our Little Girl**

Regina Mills grew up wealthy, insanely wealthy and spoiled by her parents. From an early age they gave her everything her heart desired. She never wanted for anything.

As she grew older and her beauty grew as well, her needs were taken care of by even more people than simply her parents. She had many a boy and man fighting for her attention, but the girl knew how to use her looks to string them along without giving them what they wanted.

Her parents became aware of their little girl’s behavior and were quite worried about their daughter squandering their wealth and company away by the time she turned 30. Cora knew what she wanted but her husband, Henry, was still not sure her plan would be beneficial to their little girl.

“She will waste her life and our hard work will have been for nothing Henry,” Cora said. They had been arguing for hours and she was growing tired of her husband.

“I agree darling, but do you really think this will change her, we might already be too late,” Henry replied.

“Henry, I do not see any other way. I am done discussing this, I need your support on this, we have no other choice,” Cora said with finality.

Henry bowed his head in defeat and simply gave a nod to show his wife that he concedes to her plan.

“We shall tell her tonight. She will be flying out in the morning.” Cora had made the arrangements a while back and was simply biding her time to inform her husband. She knew he would agree, even if he did not want to.

[x]

Across town, Regina was having lunch with her oldest friend, Kathryn. They had been friends since their birth as Kathryn’s father was one of the most powerful attorneys in all of New York. They spent their days shopping and spending as much of their parents’ money as possible. Their nights were spent at all the most prestigious events around the city; Kathryn searching for mister “right” and Regina enjoying the dance floors and appreciation she received from everyone. She was never one to waste her time with romance or boys; she just liked being the center of attention. She was way too young to be interested in the opposite sex, she wanted to live life without complications, all she needed was her money and she was happy.

“So Regina, now that we are officially done with school, what are we doing for the summer?”

“Kat, you know I don’t do planning, I am more of a “live in the now” kind of girl.”

It was true, Kathryn knew that Regina would simply wake up one morning and decides that she felt like going to Paris and off they would go.

“Alright, so call me tomorrow morning and we’ll get together. I am not in the mood to be stuck in the house with my step mother,” Kathryn said.

“I’ll make sure that I do so as soon as I wake Kat. You are always my first priority,” Regina mocked with her signature eye roll.

“Must you always be so sassy? Anyway, I best be going, father is waiting for me at the dealership. I am test driving a few cars today,” Kathryn said in her most annoyed voice.

“Speak to you tomorrow dear.”

They hugged and each went their separate ways. Regina didn’t have to be anywhere soon, so she decided that she’d spend the rest of her afternoon doing some retail therapy.

[x]

Cora and Henry were waiting for their daughter’s return. As soon as the front door signaled her arrival, Cora stood and left the study.

“Regina, may I have a word please,” Cora said.

“Mother, I am really tired and would just like to go to bed. Is this necessary?” Regina whined.

“Now Regina,” Cora said sternly.

Regina huffed out her annoyance and followed her mother to the study. She really did not have time for her nagging right now. She still had to unpack all her shopping bags and take a long bath to soak of all the commoners she came into contact with.

As soon as she entered the study however, and saw her father sitting in the corner, she knew something was wrong.

“Daddy, what is going on?”

“Take a seat Regina, your father and I would like to speak with you,” Cora answered while Henry just remained quiet.

Regina took her seat opposite her father and immediately her mother started with the conversation.

“Regina. We love you so very much and we raised you with as much love as we could. We knew that we never wanted you to suffer the way we did growing up, and that is why we gave you all you could ever want and need. This however has caused you to become spoilt and irresponsible and you have no idea what hard-work and sacrifice means nor do not understand the value of a dollar.”

Regina was so tired of this same nagging conversation. She was 18 for goodness sake, she will learn all that when she take over their company.

“Therefore we have decided that… If you are to be the heir of our estates, you would have to show that you are capable of working for it.”

Regina was confused. “So what, you want me to start working at the office over the summer?” Regina asked. “Because you know that I am too busy with my own activities.” How does her mother think that she had time for such foolish things?

“You see Regina that is exactly why we have made our own arrangements. For the next 4 months, you will be sent to work. Not at our company or any affiliates, not even in this country. You will learn what the value of hard-work is by working at a lodge, where you will do any and all that you can to show us that you are capable of taking over our business. You will receive a salary just like every normal working-class person and you will only have that money; we will not financially support you in any way.”

Regina was shocked. Was her mother serious? Where was she going? How do they think this is acceptable?

“Mother what do you mean by not in this country? What do you mean by lodge?” Regina asked.

“Your father and I have an old friend who owns a lodge. He has agreed to employ you and give you room and board along with your weekly salary. He will also inform us on your progress and based on his reports, we will then decide if and when you are ready to return home. Only then will we supply you with a plan ticket back. You leave in the morning,” Cora said. She knew Regina was taking all the information in and was now just waiting for the bomb to go off.

“HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH? IF YOU THINK I WILL GO ALONG WITH THIS YOU ARE TRULY DELUSIONAL!!!” Regina shouted. She had tears running down her face and she felt like she would pass out. Before she could turn to her father and beg him, Henry stood and left the room.

“DADDY PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS. I’M YOUR LITTLE GIRL HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!” Regina knew he was gone already.

“Regina, if you do not do this, then we will cut you off. So choose wisely my darling. We are doing this for your own good,” Cora stated. She knew it was harsh but she was just looking out for her daughter’s future.

Regina sat on the floor and sobbed for her and the betrayal that she felt. She knew that she did not have a choice; she could not live without her parents’ money. After about an hour, she finally pulled herself together and stood up. She turned to her mother.

“Where am I going, mother?” Regina hoped for a tropical paradise, somewhere warm with the ocean nearby.

Cora looked up at her daughter and after taking a calming breath she replied.

“South Africa”


	2. From First Class to Off Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina arrives in South Africa. She is not prepared for the trip to the lodge. She meets a few interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. I am uploading today, but will probably do a weekly update. Enjoy:)

**Chapter 2 – From First Class To Off Road**

When someone says that you’ll be travelling to South Africa, you picture Table Mountain with all the surrounding beaches and vineyards. You picture first class travel to an affordable country that has so much to do and experience. That is what Regina thought but boy was she wrong.

Flying in economy was something she had never done before, never mind the fact that she landed in the early hours on the 28th of May, right smack in the middle of winter. Now South African winters were not as cold as other parts of the world, but it was not the time of year that people usually visited the place.

Regina was exhausted after the flight and she couldn’t wait to get to the stinking place already. As she walked through arrivals at O.R. Thambo International, she started looking for someone holding a sign with her name on it. All her parents had said was that a shuttle service would pick her up. She still knew nothing of the lodge she would be working at.

She followed the crowd and scanned the sea of faces, all there to fetch a loved one. She was suddenly overcome with melancholy as she realised that she was completely alone in a foreign country. She was just about to turn around and make a run for it when she saw an elderly man, near the back, with a hand-written sign that said “MILLS.”

“I’m Regina Mills,” she said to the man.

He smiled his biggest smile, showing the gaps where he was missing teeth.

“Hello miss, my name is Petrus, everyone calls me Oupa Petrus. I take you to the lodge,” he replied with a thick African Accent.

“What does Oupa mean?” Regina asked.

“It mean grandfather, I am very old you see.” Petrus said while giving his signature smile.

Well at least the people are nice, she thought. He helped her with her bags and together they walked, in silence, to where his shuttle was parked.

The moment she realised what vehicle he was leading her to she stopped. In front of her was an old, beat up, pick-up truck. The ugly brown paint was chipped and rusted and it seemed unlucky to be safe on the roads.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she said.

“Miss, she is old but she goes far and will not break,” Oupa Petrus said, again with his gummy smile.

“Petrus if you kill me in this thing, I will haunt you forever,” Regina threatened.

Oupa Petrus just shook his head and climbed inside the vehicle. He did not even wait for her before he started the car. Regina jumped inside and grabbed hold of anything she could hold on to.

“We have far to go miss, you get sleep and I wake you up later,” he said.

Regina was staring out the window as they drove out of the airport parking and merged onto the highway. When she finally registered his words she whipped her head around to look at him.

“Petrus, when you say far, what does “far” mean?”

Petrus just shook his head again and took a deep breath. “Miss we are in Gauteng province, we are going to Mpumalanga. It is about 5 hours’ drive.”

Regina just stared as if he had grown a second head. She could not believe her parents were doing this to her. She was so not going to make it here; she could barely understand what he was saying.

[x]

She fell asleep about an hour into the drive and when she woke up, it was to the sound of a blaring radio and music that clearly was of an African genre. Sighing and cursing her parents again, she looked out the window.

Well it truly was a beautiful country. They were driving through a valley, surrounded by mountains and trees that looked like they should belong in a fairy tale. The road curved and bent and it seemed that it was dancing with the natural shaped of the mountain. She was beginning to think that if this is where this lodge is, then maybe she could do it after all.

She should have known that it was too good to be true, because an hour later all the trees were gone and had been replaced by open grass and bush. It was shocking to think that they were still in the same country.

Just when she thought she could not take another second in the car, Petrus cleared his throat.

“Welcome to your new home Miss.”

Regina looked ahead and saw what seemed to be a security post. She could not make out what the sign said, but as they neared the gate she could clearly see the lettering above.

“Welcome to Sprokie vir die Bosveld.”

“Petrus, what does the sign say?” Regina asked with a frown. This was clearly going to be more difficult than she thought.

Petrus just smiled as he drove through the entrance. He turned to her and could see that she was clearly confused.

“Fairy-tale for the bushveld. This whole area is what we call bushveld and it is this place that the boss describes as his dream. You see he comes from your country but he came for the vacation and fell in love with this place; the plants the animals and the people.”

“What animals are here Petrus?” Regina knew that people exaggerated with their stories of lions and wild animals walking around freely, she just wanted to know what she should prepare for.

“Miss we have many animals here. We have the Zebra, Kudu, Impala and all different type of buck that live on the property, but you don’t have to worry, we don’t have lions and others that can eat you,” Petrus said with a laugh, not just a chuckle but a mocking laugh as if he knew all the crazy stories that tourists have.

“Well thank goodness for that,” Regina said just as they pulled up to the main building of the lodge.

The place was beautiful; it had a big main building with lush green lawns surrounding it. In front of the entrance stood the vehicles they used for game-drives and in the distance, she could see what looked to be rooms and villas for guest. They drove around the front entrance and towards the back. As they passed the buildings she could see a few of the names of the buildings; including a spa and a massive pool.

“Maybe this place won’t be too bad,” she thought.

She was greeted by a friendly elderly woman, with grey hair and reading glasses. Regina thought that she looked like a typical grandmother, however the moment she greeted her, Regina realized that it was not the case.

“You must be Regina, I am Eugenia. Now we don’t have a lot of time so I need you to listen and listen good, you hear?”

Regina just gave her a nod and said: “Yes.”

“Good so follow me and I’ll explain everything on our way to your bunk,” Eugenia said.

All Regina heard was the word ‘bunk’, not room but ‘bunk’. This was going to be fun she thought.

“Your shift will start at 5 am and run until 5 pm. You will get an hour break for lunch at 2 pm. Lunch will be served here, in the staff room,” she says as the pass a rather basic looking structure.

“I will assign you to a partner who will show you the ropes. We only have three rules here. One. Don’t be late, ever. Two. Do your job and do it well. Three. Under no circumstances are you allowed to fraternize with any staff or guests. Do you understand these rules?” Granny asked while eyeing her with a deadly glare.

“Yes ma’am I understand,” Regina replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Good, if you have any questions, direct them towards our staff manager. She will meet with your tomorrow morning during your staff briefing at 4 am. “

They come to stop in front of a small room and Eugenia knocks on the door. “This will be your room. You will be sharing with-“

The door swings open and Eugenia is interrupted by a tall, skinny brunette in her underwear. The girl looks at the two of them and smiles.

“Ruby for goodness sake, can you put on some clothes,” Eugenia says angrily.

“Oh come on Granny, this is the staff area, no guests come here,” Ruby says.

“Regina, this is my granddaughter Ruby, please excuse her as she was raised by wolves,” Granny says with a glare at ruby that could turn her into dust.

“Ruby this is Regina Mills, she’ll be your new roommate and you’ll be showing her the ropes until she gets the hang of things,” Granny says.

“Hey Regina, it is nice to meet you, I know that we’ll have a great time together.” Ruby says while flashing her million dollar smile.

Regina greets the girl and is shown around their room. It is small but spacious enough for them, they at least have a toilet and sink in the room but she has no idea where they are supposed to take a shower.

“Yeah sorry, but you’ll have to share the communal showers with all the women on staff. It’s not so bad, you’ll get used to it,” Ruby says with an apologetic smile.

Right then Regina realizes that this will be one hell of an experience. The feeling is overwhelming and it creates a sinking feeling deep in her stomach. She wants to run, cry and scream all at once, but she can’t because she does not even know where to run to.

She cannot shake the feeling of loneliness. She unpacks her clothes in her little closet and Ruby gives her new bedding and helps her cover her bed. Ruby is nice and they have a friendly chat to get to know each other better. She learns a lot about her new friend and the people who work here. Ruby and her grandmother have been here for 5 years, having moved after Granny sold her little diner up in Maine. She learns that the owner (whom she has yet to meet due him being out of the country) is actually a decent guy, who employs many young Americans looking to make a new home for themselves. She learns that the staff of the lodge is made out of people from different cultures and walks of life.

Ruby shows her where the showers are and they pass the staff area again. Ruby fills her in on all the do’s and don’ts of the lodge as well as how to stay in Granny’s good books.

At 6 pm they go to have dinner with a few of the staff. Regina meets a Dave and Mary, who run some of the guest activities. They have a friendly chat about this and that while enjoying their meals.

She also meets Adriaan, and Thato (two locals) who works as trackers during the game drives. They seem to have grown up in the area and have been friends since they were toddlers. This just makes her think of Kat and she has to fight the lump in her throat.

After dinner Regina experiences her first shower, even though it is not really considered as hot, she gets through it and feels better.

She strolls down the path on the way to her room and just takes in the scenery. It is kind of beautiful and very peaceful here and she starts to see the appeal it may have to guests.

She hears something in the bushes and stops dead in her tracks. She tries to see if there is anything there, but it is getting dark. She takes a few steps closer to the sound suddenly a creature jumps out of nowhere and almost runs right over her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” She screams in the most girly fashion every and starts running towards her room. She looks back to see if the creature is chasing her and runs straight into Ruby.

“Oh Ruby thank goodness. There was a thing- it jumped- it was big and, and, and…” Regina tries to get the words out but she is scared and panting and her heart is hammering in her chest.

Ruby looks over Regina’s shoulder and spots the “creature” and bursts out laughing. “Regina! That’s a harmless little Impala, that thing won’t hurt you!”

“It jumped out of nowhere and came right at me,” Regina says.

“Regina, you can’t expect a buck to just stand there and not run away when he sees someone approaching it,” Ruby croaks out through her laughter.

“Come on, let’s go get changed and head to the bar for some refreshments. Most of the staff will be there, it is how we decompress after a day of work,” Ruby says, she’s calmed down by now and links arms with Regina as she escorts her to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is keeping you entertained.


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Regina go the the bar and there some things happen, also Regina meets a few people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the feedback from you guys. Thank you so much. This story is just bugging me and i cannot get it out of my head until i write it...so I know I said that i would update twice a week but I was enjoying it so much that I just couldn't help but post. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up by Wednesday. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – The First Encounter**

It turns into a pretty fun night. Regina meets the rest of her colleagues and is having a decent time with Ruby. She has a few drinks (because she can legally drink here) but does not overdo it. She dances with Ruby and a couple of people and even gets invited to play pool with a guy named Robin. She is having a great time until he starts to get too touchy. She was trying to be nice and tell him politely that not only is she not interested but it is against the rules. She was on her way out the door when he stops her again and hugs her a little too closely for her liking. She is trying to push him away again when a stranger grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him back and away from Regina. Regina sees him fall on his ass with a thump and that is when she looks up at the stranger.

It’s a woman, with long blonde curls cascading over her shoulders that create a silver halo in the moonlight. She is standing over the drunken fool with her back turned to Regina.

“Locksley! I have warned you that if you pull this crap again, you’re done! Pack your shit! You’re done!!!” She shouts.

Robin scrambles to get up with an absolute shocked expression. “Come on Swan, I was just getting to know the new girl,” he says.

The Swan woman takes out her two-way radio and calmly says: “Petrus, bring the truck, Locksley is leaving. He has 10 minutes to get his shit and if he doesn’t drag his ass off.”

30 seconds later the woman receives her confirmation and sends Robin running back to his room. Clearly she is not to be messed with and in some sort of managerial role.

The woman watches Robin as he disappears into the night, and then turns to face the brunette. Regina gasps the moment she gets a look at this woman. She is absolutely stunning. Her emerald eyes shine bright even in the dark and her features seem to be something right out of a Maxim Magazine. Regina cannot think straight and cannot catch her breath as she stares into the green eyes of this beauty. Regina has met her fair share of beautiful people in her life, but never has their beauty had this effect on her. She is mesmerized by this woman and she cannot seem to look away.

The blonde seems to stare right back, but recognizes the inappropriateness of their lock gaze and clears her throat.

“Hi,” she says

Regina loses her ability to speak at her voice and has to force her brain to communicate with her mouth. “H-Hello, I’m Regina. Thank you for that,” Regina stammers out.

“Yeah no problem, just doing my job,” The blonde says and turns to walk into the bar.

Regina stands there for a few minutes, just staring at the door where the blonde entered. She cannot seem to get her body to move. It takes another 5 minutes for her to re-enter the bar to find Ruby.

[x]

Walking back into the small bar, Regina immediately scans the room for Ruby. She finds her sitting at a small table talking to a few people and decides to forget about the interaction she just had.

“Regina! Where have you been girly?” Ruby asks.

“Oh, um, I was just getting some air,” Regina replies. She’s not sure if she should explain her reason for being away so long. She scans the bar again in search of the blonde. She can she her standing at the back with a guy, having a chat and a beer. They seem to know each other well.

Regina gets another drink and they fall into a comfortable conversation with the rest of the group. There are some really fascinating people on staff and she does feel a little more at ease, even though she is by far the youngest here. Every now and then she cannot help herself but glance over to the blonde, she cannot understand how this woman is having this effect on her, but she just cannot help herself. She is captivated by her, her beautiful eyes sparkle in the light of the bar and every time she laughs it does funny things to Regina’s insides. From this distance, and without the woman’s intimidating eyes on her, she can appreciate the rest of her. The blonde is wearing skin-tight skinny jeans that make her long legs seem even longer. Her jeans also accentuate her delectable bum and every time she turns around, Regina has to force herself not to drool. Her tank top is tight too; it shows off every detail in her defined abdomen and Regina has to contain her dirty thoughts. Not to mention those arms. Oh my, what would those arms feel like around her body, holding her to her? Regina scolds herself, and decides that this is not going to help her at all. 

“Hey, Regina. Let’s dance a bit,” Ruby says while getting up from the table.

“Yes, I think you might be right,” Regina says. She downs the last of her drink and follows Ruby to the tiny dance floor.

Their dancing to some eighties hit from back in the day, and she starts to forget where she is and is just having a great time. The people are fun to dance with and everyone is doing silly moves without a care. Regina never thought that she’d enjoy spending time with such common people but she is. After a few songs of jumping around she looks up and straight into green eyes. Her breath catches in throat; the blonde is staring straight at her. Regina gets lost in the gaze and she feels the effect it has on her again. This woman is blatantly staring; eyes roaming her body and clearly checking her out. Regina’s mouth goes dry and her knees go weak. Their eyes stay locked on one another, and just when Regina takes a step to approach the woman; the blonde’s expression changes and the frown on her faces, makes Regina hesitate. Regina looks down, and when she glances back up, the blonde gone.

She feels her stomach clench in sadness, and decides that she’ll call it a night. She says goodbye to all her new colleagues and her and Ruby walk back to their room.

They go through their nightly routines, while talking about the events of the night. Regina tells Ruby about what happened with Robin and how this blonde woman intervened and came to her rescue.

“Oh yeah Robin is a real douche, he can be lucky Emma didn’t beat his ass. He tried that shit with her too, and I thought she was going to destroy him,” Ruby says.

All Regina heard from Ruby’s statement was “Emma,” the blonde that saved her now had a name. Regina thought back to the events of the night and all she could see was green eyes, toned abs and killer legs. She sighed to herself and decides to ask Ruby some more.

“Ruby, who is Emma? I mean what does she do here?”

“Oh, yeah sorry. Uhm. Emma is basically the property manager. She is in charge of maintaining the farm, and all the staff work under her. She manages the staff duties, for those of us who are not directly linked to the guests.” Ruby states while getting into her bed.

“But she seems very young to be a manager?” Regina asks.

Ruby just smiles and answers, “Yeah she’s 22, she came here when she was 8. She’s from Boston originally. She had a tough life, but Marco adopted her right before he came here. So she joined him and August and the little family moved here. She basically grew up here, went to school in one of the nearby towns. She’s a great boss, although she can sometimes be a little closed off. She’s very private.”” Anyway, we better get some sleep, we have a weekly briefing at 4am.” Ruby says.

“Good night Ruby,” Regina says.

“Night girly.”

Regina just lies awake staring at the ceiling. She thinks about her new home; at least for the next 4 months. She thinks about her friends back home and her parents. She wonders what tomorrow will bring, and how she will survive this work. She mostly just thinks about green eyes, blonde curls and everything else that she saw of Emma. She drifts of to sleep thinking about her and that night her dreams are filled only with the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts?


	4. Working For Your Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official day on the job. What will happen when Regina has to do some manual labor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Wednesday yet, but I have a hectic week ahead of me, so I thought that I would be nice an post a day early, just because I have to suffer doesn't mean everyone has to wait.  
> This was actually fun to write. I hope it satisfies the need to see Regina do some work. I'm sorry for those who do not like it, but I am actually changing the rating to M after this.

**Chapter 4 – Working for your money.**

Regina had never woken up at 3 am, hell she’s never woken up before 7 in the morning. She rolled out of bed and shuffled to the showers. She had to wait for a stall to open up, so she just waited on a bench in the bathroom. When she heard the water turn off in one, she grabbed her things and waited. Just then Emma stepped out of the stall; wearing only a towel. Regina openly gawked at the beauty, with her jaw hanging open. Emma chose that exact moment to look up into chocolate brown eyes; she smiled.

“Good morning, I see you survived your first night,” Emma said.

“M-morning. Y-yes I just have to survive today as well,” Regina finally replied after another fight with her brain.

“Well, good luck on your first day Regina,” Emma said smiling again.

All Regina could get out was a small “Thank you,” before Emma turned and walked away and Regina hurried into the shower. She let out a shaky breath and tried to clear her thoughts. The image of a half-naked Emma, still wet from her shower, made Regina clench her thighs together and pray that the groan she was holding back did not slip out.

[x]

Regina and Ruby arrive at the staff room just before 4, ready to have breakfast and waiting for their briefing to begin. They grab a seat at one of the tables, eating their food and drinking coffee. The food is basic and the coffee is instant, but Regina is too tired to care about that. She converses with Mary and learns a little bit about the lodge and how guest activities work. Regina worries about her role at the lodge, as she has yet to receive an assignment for the weekly rotation. She knows that she’ll be paired with Ruby, but not much else.

“Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed your evening and that you’re all ready for a very busy week. We are expecting a big group of guests this morning. They are locals from Pretoria, so we need to step up our game. You know that South Africans are not looking for the over-the-top tourist experience, so you really need to impress them. Mary, Dave. Make sure that all the trackers go out immediately and that the coolers on the trucks are stocked with all the local brews. Petrus is shuttling them in as we speak. Granny is prepping the kitchen and those of you on kitchen duty; you need to be ready for loads of complaints when it comes to food. They will want local food done the “proper” way. August make sure the guest pub is stocked with all the local favorites. As for our all-rounder staff. We are going to be busy this whole week with maintenance on rooms and facilities. Ruby. You and Regina are going to be with me this week. We’re out on the property mending fences and taking extra care that all the animals from the neighboring property stay there.” Emma said.

Regina was starting to get very nervous, she has never done any manual labor and on her very first week, she’ll be thrown in the deep end.

“Speaking of our new girl, for those of you who have not met her yet; Regina will be helping out for the next few months. I expect you all to help her and guide her where it is needed. Regina.” Emma says looking straight at the brunette,” I hope that if you need anything, you’ll speak to Ruby or even me.” And oh that smile and those eyes are going to be the end of Regina. She will have to start focusing if she doesn’t want to look like a fool.

“Now, I’ll post the duty list on the board. Enjoy your food and you know the drill. Everyone out by 4:55. Thank you,” Emma smiles one last time and turns to grab her own cup of coffee.

Regina is just finishing the last of her coffee, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to find Emma standing behind her, bending to whisper into her ear. “Newbies get their own tour of the property. August will take you out at 5:30 pm. Meet him out front.”

Regina has to everything in her power not to react to the shiver that runs down her spine, and hold her breath to keep the gasp inside. She simply smiles and nods her acknowledgement and Emma turns to leave.

[x]

Ruby and Regina meet Emma at the truck. Emma explains that their first task will be fixing one of the water pumps out somewhere. The drive is quiet and Regina keeps glancing at Emma. She’s never me someone with such an immediate effect on her.   _Keep yourself together Mills,_ Regina says to herself. She knows the rules and she is sure that Emma has absolutely no interest in her. She is the boss; she fired someone last night for breaking one of those rules.

They unloaded all the equipment needed for the pump; heavy pipes and other tools. Apparently it wasn’t simply the pump but the whole system that needed to be fixed. Emma began to take apart the engine; Regina having to stand in the disgusting water to hold a part of the mechanism that felt like it weighted a ton. Her arms were burning and her legs were soaked all the way down to her socks.

After the pump was fixed Regina was looking forward to going back and taking a shower. Unfortunately Emma had other plans. They were driven to a huge barn and were tasked with carrying heavy bales of feed out to the truck for the animals; Ruby said that they did this during winter to ensure that the animals got enough to eat.

“Don’t you have people to do this type of work?” Regina asked.

Emma spun around quickly, giving Regina a serious glare. “We are _the people_. Sorry to have you break a sweat princess,” then she turned around and returned to the barn to fetch the next bale.

After making all their stops, to drop off the feed, they headed back for lunch. Regina was exhausted already and her arms feel like lead. _No wonder Emma has such incredible arms,_ she thought to herself.

She caught herself staring at those lean, muscular biceps a few times during the course of the morning, so distracted by them that she tripped and fell face first into the mud near a watering hole. Ruby laughed so hard she had tears running down her cheeks and Emma just scoffed her annoyance at their antics.

During lunch Regina and Ruby were told that they would be spending the rest of their shift at the bar, as the usual bar staff was assigned to help out in the restaurant. Regina received a crash course from Ruby on the different aspects of the job and what not to do. She was also informed that many of the guests were probably going to try and speak to her in a local language first; so she’ll have to politely tell them that they do not understand it. She was warned about the boisterous ‘Afrikaans’ men and watch out for their hands and more importantly, their wives or girlfriends. Apparently these women can be possessive when it came to their men.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, she was popular with the local guests; even though they enjoyed having her say things in their own language and laughing at her pronunciation. The tips she made were not bad, and she’d be able to buy Ruby a drink tonight.

At 5 pm. She clocked out and had just enough time for a quick shower before she had to meet August for her tour.

[x]

She ran down to the front where she could see the truck waiting. It wasn’t one of the guest trucks, but still in better condition than the truck she was brought in with.

She could see the shape of someone sticking out under the hood of the truck and decided to announce her arrival.

“Hello, you must be August, I was told to meet you here,” Regina said politely.

The moment the person realized they were no longer alone, they emerged from under the hood, except it was not the person Regina was expecting. Emerging from the hood was not August, but none other the Emma swan. She was still in her tank top, but was now wearing a pair of cut-offs that showed off her spectacular legs.  Regina froze and openly gawked at the gorgeous being in front of her. Her mouth went dry at the sight of a thin layer of sweat on her arms and chest. How is she even human?

“Yeah, sorry about that but August had to go into town, so I guess you’re stuck with me,” Emma said wiping her brow with a towel. Regina desperately wished she was that towel as Emma dabbed the cloth to her chest.

“So hop in and let’s show you where you’ll be living for the next while, yeah?” Emma said giving Regina a flash of that perfect smile and those dimples.

“Oh I’d like to hop on you,” Regina said.

“What was that?” Emma asked

Oh no, did I say that out loud? Regina was so flustered that she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“No uhm nothing,” Regina stuttered.

[x]

The breeze was refreshing against her face and helped hide the flush that Regina was fighting. She’d been out on the property today, but the route Emma was taking was not familiar. They drove around the farm, following the property line. It really was peaceful here, and Regina was taking in her surroundings. They were cruising in surprisingly comfortable silence when Emma slowed the truck down.

They were stopped right by the boundary and Regina was a little confused as to what was happening. She glanced around them and realized, on the other side of the fence was a massive river bank. It was mostly dried out on this section, with a narrows stream flowing through it, but the view was still breath-taking. The water was surrounded by patches of green and yellow as the grass and vegetation changed color. The view seemed to stretch for miles on end. She could see right by the edge of the water were a few antelope. They were kind of a grayish color and had a white circle on their bottoms. The seemed so at peace and it calmed Regina’s racing heart.

“We’re right on the edge of the National Park; this is one of the best views. You see most of the people who visit the park, drive through looking for animals, but none of those paths come this far in. The animals aren’t as stressed out here than they normally are. It is one of my favorite spots,” Emma said while staring of into the distance.

Regina glanced to the woman next to her and could not help noticing that she looked less stressed out here. The furrow she always had between her brows seemed to disappear as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _Oh god she is beautiful. How is this woman even real?_ Regina forced herself to look away and back at the view. The clouds were taking on a golden glow as the sun started setting. She could not think of a more beautiful sight at that moment, except maybe for the woman setting next to her.

Regina did not notice that she started to shiver lightly nor did she notice the Goosebumps forming on her arms and legs, until Emma turned around in her seat and leaned over to the back. She turned back and handed Regina a jacket.

“You’re shivering, you should put this on. It can get cold out her at night. Best to carry on with you from now on,” Emma said as she pulled the jacket around Regina’s shoulders.

“Thank you Emma, this is very kind of you,” Regina said.

She wrapped the jacket closely around herself and could not help noticing the scent that engulfed her. It smelled like Emma and she felt herself grow warm from the comforting effect it had on her.

“You know Regina, I know you don’t want to be here, but I can sense that you are not as bad as one would expect from a rich princess. You did a good job today and if you give this place a chance you might learn a lot about yourself,” Emma added while staring into Regina’s eyes. It was the same look that Emma always gave her. Regina did not know what Emma was thinking and she really wanted to know what the calculating look meant but she just couldn’t make it out.

Regina didn’t say anything; she simply gave Emma a nod. Emma started the engine again and they continued on their way.  They had only driven a little further when Emma reached over and touched her hand. Regina jumped and whipped her head over to Emma; the spark she felt sent her mind spinning and her heart racing, not to mention the tight pull it send to her lower abdomen. When she finally cleared the haze enough to focus on Emma’s face. Emma simply held her finger to her mouth to indicate her to be quiet; she removed her hand from Regina’s (Regina immediately missing the contact) and pointed to her left.

Regina’s eyes went wide with recognition, barely 5 feet away from the truck, on the other side of the fence stood a beautiful African elephant in all its glory. The elephant was standing peacefully and grazing as if no one was around. Regina was in awe. She’d never seen anything like this.

“Take a look over there, just behind her,” Emma whispered, leaning over Regina. “Do you see her family, look she has a little calf. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Emma’s breath was ghosting Regina’s ear and it send a shock of arousal straight to Regina’s core. She turned towards Emma; her face only an inch from hers and she could not help but look into those gorgeous green eyes. She didn’t know that she had said I out loud until she heard her own voice say: “Absolutely gorgeous,” and Emma’s eyes locked with her own. Hey stayed stuck like that lost in a moment that neither realized was happening. Emma seemed to be the one to return to the real world and pulled back.  Her brow furrowing immediately as she continued on their journey.

“We need to get back, it’s getting late,” Emma said simply.

Regina felt like all the air had been ripped from her lungs, she was upset and she did not really understand why. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

The moment the ruck came to a halt; Regina jumped out without saying a word and rushed back to her room. Only when she noted it was empty did she let the tears come. She had not reason to cry, it was not as if Emma had any interest in her and they were never going to have anything between them. So why did Emma’s sudden coldness hurt her so much. It felt like a major rejection.

“Get it together Regina," She said to herself.

[x]

It was half an hour later, that Ruby burst through the door, finding Regina curled up in a ball under the covers.

“Hey! What are you doing? You can’t be that tired?” Ruby exclaimed.

Regina didn’t say anything, fearing that she might look even more pathetic than she already felt.

“Come on dude, the music is pumping tonight. You can sleep later,” Ruby said while pulling the covers off. She pulled Regina to her feet and turned to rummage through her bag. She handed Regina clothes and told her to put it on.

After a quick change and a touch up on her makeup, she obediently followed Ruby to the bar. She was surprised when she entered the room. Almost everyone was dancing tonight. There seemed to be an electrifying air in the room.

“What is going on here?” Regina asked Ruby.

“A guest was generous enough to pay for our bar tab tonight, some rich local from Johannesburg.” Ruby said.

They made their way over to the bar where they both had a few shots and grabbed a drink. Immediately after the glass was placed in Regina’s had, Ruby pulled her to the dance floor. The music was different tonight, very different than the 80s hits that played the night before. Ruby saw the look on Regina’s face and smiled. “It’s my playlist tonight,” she said. “Don’t look so surprised, just because we live here, doesn’t mean we don’t at least know what Spotify is.” Ruby laughed at the glare Regina shot her and continued shaking her ass to the music.

Regina was enjoying the music and the dancing that she did not notice a certain blonde entering the bar.

Emma was standing by the bar drinking with someone she now figured was August. They were having a few laughs and making jokes, when Ruby spotted her.

“Hey Em, get your ass over here!” She yelled.

Regina turned and their eyes locked. She looked away immediately and in an effort to shake away the feeling she had, she continued dancing. She focused on dancing with some of the other people; turning her back on Ruby and Emma. She was currently having fun dancing with a tiny blonde girl named Tink. They were putting on a sexy show, moving together. She turned around with her back pressed to Tink’s front and continued moving to the beat. It was innocent and friendly; nothing serious, but when the song changed and she recognized the song, all her started thumping in her chest. Regina looked up at Emma as the first words of _Jen Foster’s I didn’t just kiss her_ started playing. Emma was dancing and chatting to Ruby when Regina could see the recognition hit her as well. Emma looked right at her and froze, eyes locked on each other.

Regina was suddenly feeling brave, she didn’t know if it was the booze or not, she started dancing o the song. Moving towards where Ruby and Emma were dancing. She moved in between them, facing Emma and pulled Ruby to her. Ruby, always being up for a good time, latched her body on to Regina’s from behind and continued dancing with the beat; their hips swaying and gyrating to the beat. Regina did not take her eyes off Emma. She knew they had a moment, she also knew it was ridiculous and stupid to think she might get a reaction out of Emma, but she was going to try.

“Emma, what are you doing, join in,” Ruby said reaching for Emma’s hand and pulling her close to Regina.

Emma hesitate for a moment, eyes scanning the two figures in front of her when Regina spoke.

“Yeah Em-ma, we’re all just having fun,” Regina said in her low seductive voice.

Emma downed her drink and stepped into her, placing her hands right on Regina’s hip, with one leg wedge between Regina’s and fell into the Rhythm.

Their eyes were locked, their breathing shallow and their bodies moving together perfectly. It was intoxicating and Regina never wanted it to end. She had her hands around Emma’s neck and she could feel Emma’s hands pulling her closer, as if she wanted it too.

The sound of a glass shattering broke them out of their trance, and Emma released her and stepped back. She seemed upset and bewildered. She shook her head and turned around quickly all but storming out of the bar and leaving a confused and highly aroused Regina behind.


	5. The Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is showing some growth but also a lot of other emotions about Emma.

**Chapter 5 – The Absence**

She ran; she ran away the moment she realized what she wanted to do. She could not do this. It was against the rules. She knew from the first moment she saw her. The attraction was instantaneous and had thrown her for a curve. She had never seen anyone as beautiful as Regina in her entire life. She had never felt such a surge of want only by looking into her eyes. Emma Swan did not do emotions like this. She was used to finding someone in town to scratch her itch. She could recognize a desire to bed someone and she appreciated beauty but this… this was scary.

The whole day she had been trying to focus on doing her job, she tried not to stare at Regina in her shorts, that curvaceous ass or those luscious full lips, but she caught herself more than once doing exactly that.

That evening when she was showing Regina around, she felt the magnetic pull she had felt that first moment. It scared her, it was terrifying that she had this uncontrollable desire to be near the woman and to touch her and hold her.

“Fuck!!!!!” She screamed into the night. She doesn’t even know this person and here she is acting like a pining idiot.

Her mind raced back to the moments in the bar. The moment she saw Regina dance so seductively right in front of her, she lost all her will power. The moment her hands landed on her hips and their bodies started moving together; their breaths mixing together as their mouths almost touching, all her resolve had left her.  Emma wanted to do kiss her, to taste her lips and tongue on hers. She wanted to be make her hers.

“I have to get out of here, I can’t do this.” Emma cried in frustration. This was crazy and she felt like she was going insane. How could one person have this effect on her? This never happens; this is not some sort of teen love story.

She picked up her phone and waited for it to connect. “Yeah Marco, I need to go away for a while.”

[x]

Regina couldn’t sleep. She’d been rolling around since her return from the bar. She could not get the image of Emma’s bewildered face out of her head. She knew something had happened between them, well almost anyway. She knew that, even if it was just in that moment, that Emma wanted her in return.

With a frustrated sigh, she go out of bed and decided to go for a walk. It was completely silent outside, except for the sounds of nature.

She walked down the path, lost in her thoughts when she saw someone walking over to one of the cars. She realized that as she got closer that it was Emma, packing her car. She ran towards her, desperate to talk to the mysterious woman.

“Emma!” she yelled.

Emma froze and sped up her packing. It seemed like she was in one hell of a hurry.

“Emma, what are you doing? Where are you going?” Regina asked once she was next to the car.

“That’s none of your business. Go back to your room Regina.” Emma said without even sparing a glance at her.

“No! We need to talk about what happened.” Regina said.

“NOTHING HAPPENED! I don’t even know you. How self-centered are you?” Emma shouted.

“Emma, I know I don’t know you. I know that this is ridiculous, but I feel things when I look at you, when you’re close to me. Things that I have never felt before. Things that are driving me crazy and makes me feel like psychotic.” Regina stated, tears running down her face.

“I wanted to kiss you in that bar. I wanted to do the same when we were in your truck. I want to do it know. “Regina said moving closer to Emma.

Emma watched her with fear and … was that longing in her eyes? She moved slowly toward the object of her affection and took Emma’s hand. Emma looked down at the point of contact and when she looked back up her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“We can’t.” Emma said in such a small voice that Regina almost missed it.

Regina decide that she didn’t care anymore. She raised her other hand placing a feather light touch to Emma’s cheek, over her jaw and tracing her lips.

Emma stood frozen, eyes closed, overwhelmed by the sensation of Regina’s touch. Regina’s fingers ghosted over her eyes and her cheek again, finally resting behind Emma’s ear. “Fuck you make me feel like I will explode,” Regina whispered as she rested her forehead on Emma’s chin.

In a moment of either strength or courage, Emma dipped her head and captured Regina’s lips. Emma let out a moan at the contact and Regina fisted her hand in Emma’s shirt, pulling her closer, bringing her other hand around the back of Emma’s neck.

The kiss was passionate and full of need. Their lips moved together effortlessly and when traced Emma’s bottom lip with her tongue, Emma moaned again before granted her access to her mouth. Their tongues danced together with each other, tasting and exploring each other, when suddenly Emma sprang back. Leaving both women panting and desperate.

“I have to go,” Emma said. “I’m sorry but this can’t happen.”

She jumped in her car and sped off, once again leaving Regina (eyes full of tears) behind.

[x]

Three weeks. That’s how long Emma’s been gone. Regina had been crying herself to sleep every night. She was exhausted and her soul felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. She couldn’t understand why this was such a difficult thing. Emma was right; they did not know each other. So why did it feel like her heart was broken, like a piece of her was lost the moment Emma left her there.

Ruby had been the one to comfort here, not understanding, but thinking she was simply home sick. She had become a great friend to Regina. She had spent most of her free time with her and that made it easier but not at all lessen.

It had been a month since her arrival at the lodge and Regina had been working hard. She had been changed in that time. It was ridiculous to think that a mere month ago she spent her days shopping and doing other superficial things, trying to fill the void she had in her heart. She knew she was acting like a spoiled heiress, the stereotype not lost on her, but it had become her only way of coping with the emptiness she felt inside. She loved her parents, it wasn’t their fault that they were always busy and never really had time for her.

But here in this place, with the openness surrounding her and with no place to hide form herself; she had come to accept herself. She spent her evenings down by the spot where Emma took her that night. She sat there looking out into the distance. She wrote in her journal; one that no one knew she had since she was 12. She ended up writing to Emma, telling her all her darkest secrets. It became her therapy; a way for her to find herself again. She was grateful that this change in her life happened, thankful that her parents made this choice. The only thing missing was Emma.

She tried to forget about the kiss, she tried to forget about her completely but it just did not happen. She thought it would go away, the longing the hurt, but it got worse with every passing day. No one knew where Emma went, August just said that she goes of sometimes when things get too much but that she’d never been gone this long.

Three weeks did nothing to fill the void in her soul. The one that formed the minute Emma drove away that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me some feedback about what you feel here?


	6. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't stop when you are heart broken. Regina continues work and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking over the chapters and realised that my chapters have been a bit short so here is an extra update. I hope I haven't lost your interest, regardless of that I will be finishing this story. I know that the "M" has not been used yet. I am sorry, but the story took me on a longer route. I'll get there...

**Chapter 6 - Hi**

Regina was out on a truck, two weeks later, delivering fresh water and supplies to some of the staff working out there. She was enjoying this work a lot more then she had expected. The people were friendly and she had made good friends the last 6 weeks.

“Regina! You are a sight for sore eyes,” Ruby said. They were busy at one of the lookout structures, repainting and repairing the thatch after a nasty storm.

She stayed for a while, chatting to everyone and making sure they got enough water to keep them going until their day was over, and then was off. She went back to camp to restock the bar, and made a quick stop to change her clothes. She was just about to run back out and as she opened the door, she nearly fainted at the sight before her. She stood frozen in her place; all the blood draining from her head as she blinked to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Hi,” Emma said sheepishly.

Regina was filled with all sorts of emotions on seeing Emma in front of her:  happiness, relief, hurt, anger and so many more came rushing to the surface. She reacted and lunged at Emma swinging her hands and hitting her openhanded any ware she could reach.

“Fuck you and your Hi Emma Swan! What the fuck is the matter with you! How do you just give me the best kiss of my life and leave me there! I opened up to you about my feelings and YOU.JUST.LEFT!!!!” Regina cried out while swinging. She was so hurt she was feeling so much for this woman that she barely knew and here she had the audacity to show up and simply say “HI”.

Emma just took the hits and after Regina lost some steam, gathered the angry woman in her arms and help her close to her chest; hugging the now sobbing woman tighter to her.

“I’m sorry. I am so so sorry Regina,” Emma said. “I was scared, confused and overwhelmed by you.”

Regina continued to cry into Emma’s chest. “I bore my feelings to you and you left.”

Emma pulled away to pull Regina to the bed, she sat her down and help her hands. “You don’t know me Regina, but I was raised very different from you. I had no one when I was younger. I had been abandoned and reject more in my first 8 years than most people would experience in their entire life. I never made emotional connections other than Marco and August, and even that took years for me to do. I don’t trust people. I don’t get to know people. I don’t do feelings and relationships because it is easier for me. I put walls up to protect myself. I search out women for one reason only and one night only and then I disappear the next morning.” Emma said so openly that Regina was slightly taken a back. She had barely spoken to Emma before and here she was laying everything out in front of her.

Emma took a deep breath and continued. “Imagine living that way for 22 years, and then… The moment I turned around that night and looked into your beautiful brown eyes… everything changed, every second I looked at you I felt this powerful force pulling me in. Your eyes reached into my soul and opened all the flood gates and I felt emotions that I have never before felt in my life. With one look you made me feel… you made me feel. “Emma paused and looked into Regina’s eyes. “I can’t explain what I felt…feel for you because I do not understand it myself. I don’t know you so how do I want to be close to you, hold you every moment of the day. I have spent the last 5 weeks trying to forget about you. Trying to convince myself that it was purely a sexual attraction, but I couldn’t. Even though I know how wring it is. It is against the rules… I am your boss, I am-“

Emma was cut off by Regina kissing her. She kissed her with so much passion that Emma could not think of anything else except the feel of Regina in her arms.  She pulled back slightly to look at her and was greeted by the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on Regina.

“We can do this; we can make this work; keep it a secret Emma. I want you so much. Every part of you and I want to know you completely. This isn’t just about sex for me Emma. This is about what I feel when I look at you. Just give this a chance, please.” Regina pleaded.

“No one can know. We have to be sure that we stay professional okay?” Emma said.

Regina simply nodded and stood up from the bed. She walked to the door and locked it. Within a second she was back and jumping into Emma’s lap kissing her with all she had. Emma fell back on the bed and slipped her tongue into Regina’s mouth. Regina grabbed onto Emma’s shirt and kissed her back with abandon. Emma gasped when she felt Regina rocking on top of her, her hips grinding into her abdomen and moaning from the delicious friction it was causing.

Regina loved the feeling of Emma’s hands on her ass and the sounds that escaped from her throat. She pressed harder into Emma and dipped her tongue in deeper; swirling her tongue to get as much of Emma as possible.

“Oh God Regina,” Emma gasped when she slipped her hands lower down her ass and close to her core. “You’re so… oh god Regina.” Emma tried to get out as she could feel Regina’s wetness on her stomach. The feeling drove her crazy and she wanted to reach down and feel it.

Small pleasurable sounds were coming from Regina as she ground herself harder against Emma. Emma moved her lips down Regina’s neck and sucked hard, eliciting a wanton cry of pleasure past beautiful swollen lips, guiding Regina down on her.

“Fuck.” Regina cried again as Emma bit her neck again.

Regina place a leg between Emma’s and started grinding herself onto Emma’s. “Oh God Yes.” Emma breathed. She brought her lips back to Emma’s and gave in to the over whelming sensation.

“Regina… we have to stop… Someone… Oh god… can…. Can… Oh Fuck... in here at any moment.” Emma pleaded.

Regina slowed down her ministrations and kissed Emma passionately again. Soon the kisses turned sweeter and tenderer, and after a while they finally parted; smiling widely with their kiss swollen lips and ruffled hair.

“I really cannot stay away from you Emma. I don’t want to.” Regina said.

“We’ll have to be careful, but I can’t not be with you either, Regina. You have completely taken over every aspect of my existence.” Emma said kissing her softly again.

[x]

They lay on Regina’s bed, simply enjoying being in each other’s presence. Regina had her head on Emma’s chest and is holding on to her with all her might. She feels happy, truly content for the first time in her life; she is still scared though, about what will happen next.

“What are we going to do Emma?” She asks.

Emma stays silent for a moment before answering. “We will do our jobs, and during work hours we will be professional and do nothing to show anything else. I know that this is against the rules and that we should not do it, but I want to be with you and it is a risk I am willing to take.”

“So when will I get to see you, and get to know you. I want to know everything about you Emma.” Regina says while snuggling closer to Emma.

Before Emma can respond, the door knob turns and someone is trying to get in. “Regina! Why is the door locked?”

“Oh God it’s Ruby!” Regina says panicked.

Emma leans down, cups Regina’s face and kisses her passionately. “Meet me tonight, midnight, at our spot.” Emma says and kisses her again. Emma jumps up and walks to the back window; opening in and jumping out. She looks back and gives Regina her most beautiful smile yet before ducking down.

Regina walks over to the door and unlocks it. “Sorry Rubes, I was just changing and didn’t want anyone walking in.” She says with a shrug.

“Yeah I was just coming to do the same. It’s getting a bit chilly out there.” Ruby says while quickly grabbing a change of clothes.

Regina says her goodbye and strolls out of the room with a smile on her face and a little extra sway in her hips. She spots Emma walking in the distance and they share a knowing smile, before she turns and walks into a building.


	7. Down By The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I am currently busy with a training course. I hope you will enjoy this one. Let me know what you think please.

**Chapter 7 – Down by the River**

The staff were outside gathered by a huge bonfire that night. The music was blaring, the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a roaring time. All the staff’s friends or significant others were here for the weekend. The lodge didn’t have any bookings, apparently this is an annual event, were the owners show their gratitude for their staff. Ruby’s girlfriend, Belle, was there and Regina had graciously offered to spend the weekend in another room. August had a few friends there who came to visit, including a little blonde that he was latched onto at the moment.

Regina was chatting to a few of them and trying not to stare at Emma, who was talking to one of August’s friends. The girl was laughing at Emma’s jokes and trying to get closer, but Emma just politely stepped back with every advance. She would glance at Regina with a knowing smirk and a wink every time Regina’s jealous glare would land on them.

By 11:30 Regina noticed that the girl was not standing with Emma anymore, and that Emma was not at there at all. This made Regina smile and caused happy fluttering in her stomach. She slipped away ten minutes later and took one of the ATVs to where she needed to go.

She was surprised to realize that she had gotten to know the way to “their spot” quite well in the last months. She couldn’t wait to get to her destination; the excitement of having Emma all to herself was too much for her to handle.

She pulled up and parked behind a bush, walking slowly and trying to calm her racing heart. She got to the spot and frowned when she did not see Emma there. Looking around she noticed a piece of paper stuck to the fence.

  _Look to you left. See the big tree?_

“Well that’s no help at all?” Regina said out loud.

She walked towards the Baobab tree still confused. Standing underneath it she looked around again.

“Emma?” She called out in a whisper.

“Hi.” Emma said. “Look up.”

Regina looked up and finally spotted the blonde, up in the tree. Emma dropped down a rope ladder and Regina, after a moment of hesitation, climbed up.

When she reached the top, she realized that there was a structure nestled in the nook of the tree. It was like a little room; with an amazing view out on the Park.

“What is this?” Regina asked.

“This is my secret spot. I found it when we first came here. It was the only place where I could think so I made it my official hide out.” Emma said smiling. She turned to Regina and gathered her in her arms.

“Hi.” She said again.

“I missed you,” Regina said leaning up and kissing Emma gently.

“You saw me half an hour ago.” Emma said with a smirk.

“Yeah and that hussy was all over you.”

“Hussy? Who still says that? I like it when you’re jealous. It’s very sexy” Emma teased.

They were kissing again, this time more passionately. Regina’s hands tangled in Emma’s curls while enjoying the way their lips moved together. Emma swiped her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip and was rewarded with immediate access. Regina moaned at the feel of Emma caressing her mouth and wondered what such a skilled tongue would be like on her body. Emma pulled her closer, one hand on her lower back while the other caressed Regina’s cheek.

The longer they made out the more desperate the kissing became and Emma had to use every ounce of self-control to stop herself before things went too far.

“Regina.” She panted as she pulled away. Regina just used the space to latch herself to Emma’s pulse point; sucking the sensitive area, releasing a moan from Emma.

Regina…oh… Regi… wow… We… need to… stop.” Emma stammered out. “If we don’t them I am going to do things to you and I don’t want you to regret it.”

Regina released Emma’s neck and looked up into her eyes. “Why would I regret it?” she asked.

“We hardly know each other and I want to do this right.” Emma replied. “You’re too special for this to simply be physical, and as much I want to do very delicious things to you…” (Regina moaned) “…I want you to be sure before we go there.” She finished.

Regina smiled and walked over to the edge of the platform, letting her feet hang over the edge.

“Tell me about yourself Emma.” She said.

They sat there for hours, swapping life stories. Emma telling Regina all about her time in the foster system and how she met Marco and how she came to be adopted. She told her what it was like growing up in a new country, how she had to learn new languages to fit in. She told her about her teenage years and how she used to sneak around with girls at school; how she was caught in bed with a girl and the girl’s dad chased her with a bat. She spoke about how she loved living there and the peace she found in the farm.

Regina too shared all her stories of her childhood. She told Emma that she acted bratty because it was easier to do that around her socialite friends. She spoke about her parents and how she loved them, even though they never truly understood her and never really tried to. She told her that she actually didn’t want to take over the family business and how she actually wanted to become a chef. She spoke about always knowing that she was into girls; how the guys she went to school with never interested her, but she strung them along to keep herself entertained in her lonely life. 

They spoke of all that any many more, lying under the stars, cuddling into each other. Regina had never before felt so fulfilled in her life. She was resting her head on Emma’s chest; Emma running her fingers through Regina’s hair. Eventually they fell asleep like that, both happy and smiling as they help onto one another.

[x]

Regina was still fast asleep when Emma woke up the next morning. She was cuddling into Emma like a koala, her face buried into Emma’s neck. Emma smiled down at the serene face of the beauty lying in her arms. She turned her head and kissed Regina’s forehead; enjoying the smell of her shampoo. Regina stirred from sleep and mumbled out a vague “too early” as she nuzzled her face deeper into Emma.

“I could watch your adorable sleepy face for hours beautiful, but we need to get up and head back before anyone notices we’re gone.” Emma said, kissing Regina to get a better response from her.

“Mmmmmm,” Regina said. “I love your lips.”

Regina craned her neck and captured Emma’s lips, loving he immediate warmth that spread through her whole body. She moved to straddle Emma’s hips and deepened the kiss. “I can’t get enough of your delectable lips darling,” she said before kissing Emma even deeper letting her tongue slide into the other woman’s mouth.

After a while, Regina pulled back and smiled down at Emma. “Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning to you too. I could get used to this.” Emma said with a brilliant smile.

They continued kissing up to the point where things got a little too heated and decided that they should get back to camp. Luckily everyone had the weekend free, and Regina did not have a roommate who would miss her. They kissed once more before Regina took the ATV back to camp; smiling all the way back.

She walked to her room thinking about the night, about Emma, her lips, and her eyes, her hands. She thought about what they talked about and another smile formed on her face. That smile turned into a frown when a sudden thought washed over her.

_I’m falling for someone that I barely know._

The fact was though, that Regina felt like she knew Emma better, than she’d ever known anyone. She knew more about Emma, after one night, than she knew after knowing her best friend for years. She knew that Emma also knew more about her than anyone else. She realized that it didn’t matter to her and that she was going to embrace the emotions she had for the blonde.

A smile returned as she walked back to her room, and remained all the way to the shower.


	8. Stolen Moments

**Chapter 8 – Stolen Moments**

After the initial turmoil that Regina had gone through in those first 6 weeks, she and Emma had been getting to know each other even better. Now another month later, they were completely besotted with each other. Every chance they got, they stole moments away, to just be together. Just like this one now.

They were behind a shed holding on to each other; Regina had her hands tangled in Emma’s golden locks. She loved running her hands through Emma’s hair. She loved losing herself in everything that was Emma Swan. Emma had her pushed against the wall, one leg in between Regina’s as her lips eagerly and hungrily moved against the succulent lips of the gorgeous brunette. Emma had her hand under Regina’s shirt and was alternating between squeezing her full breasts and teasing her erect nipples through her bra.

Regina was grinding her core onto Emma’s thigh and moaning every time the contact send a delicious shot of arousal through her whole body. She could feel herself building up to a point that Emma has yet to allow her to reach. She detached her lips from Emma’s, smiling as she kissed her way over her jaw, down to her pulse point, sucking and biting. “Oh, Regina.” Emma said breathlessly. Regina spun them around and pushed Emma back against the wall. She immediately went back to sucking on her neck, while her hands teasingly roamed under Emma’s top, she could feel her strong abdominal muscles contracting as she scraped her nails down her abs, down to the waistline of her panties. She slipped her fingers into Emma’s tight jeans, under her underwear and down her smooth mound. She dipped a single finger into Emma’s wet folds and could feel the abundant wetness pooling there. “God, Emma… you’re so wet,” Regina purred into Emma’s ear.

“Only for you Regina,” Emma moaned out. “But…” and Regina hated that word. It had been more than a month and Emma would only allow her a taste before she always stopped her. Regina wanted her, she was frustrated and aching for Emma to take her, to make her come undone and to claim all of her body as her own. “Regina… we need to stop,” Emma said.

“Emma, I want you, I need to touch you. I need you,” Regina whined as her hand was removed by Emma.

Regina kissed her again, pushing herself into Emma, trying to change her mind, to make her see that she wanted this, needed this. “Emma, please.” Regina begged.

“I want this Regina, but we are not having sex for the first time behind a shed,” Emma said, looking into Regina’s beautiful chocolate eyes, while tucking a strand of dark hair behind Regina’s ear.

“Yeah, I know,” Regina said with a pout. Emma was driving her insane; she had lost count of how many nights she had to take matters into her own hands, just to get rid of the torturous ache between her legs. Emma pulled her in for another kiss; one that was filled with so much passion and want that Regina had to push Emma away to regain control over her body.

“Emma, if you don’t want me like that, then you should just tell me. Is it because I’m younger than you?” Regina asked looking straight into Emma’s eyes. She was so desperate for Emma’s touch that it was making herself conscious thinking that Emma didn’t seem to feel the same. “I have been with a woman before Emma, I know who I am. I have since I was a young girl.”

Emma stared at Regina with slightly widened eyes before she placed a chaste kiss on Regina’s lips. “I have never wanted anyone the way I want you Regina Mills. I crave you, I ache for you. I want to feel every inch of your body and taste you all over. You could feel what you do to me and nobody can do that to me. “Emma said while grabbing a hand full of Regina’s ass and squeezing it tightly.

“Then why do you always stop me?!” Regina demands.

“Because I don’t want you to feel like I am pushing you into something. I lo… care about you too much.” Emma says, wincing at the almost slip she was about to make.

“Emma, if you don’t stop treating me like a delicate little flower, I swear I will…” Regina says she didn’t really know what she was threatening Emma with; she was just so turned on, and had been on edge for so long that her brain was malfunctioning.

“Meet me tonight, we’ll talk more then. We need to go before anyone notices we’re gone,” Emma says delivering chaste kisses all over Regina’s mouth and face.

“Same place as always, Miss Swan?” Regina says, smirking and backing away slowly; turning and walking away deliberately swaying her hips a little bit extra.

Emma could not take her eyes off of Regina’s ass as she said: “God woman, you’re going to be the death of me. See you later babe.” Regina blows her a kiss over her shoulder as she walks down the path.

[x]

Emma was pacing. After she left Regina, she ran back to her room. She did not know what to do. She was scared. Her feelings for Regina were all encompassing; enveloping her heart in soul in a bubble that was all Regina Mills. She knew that it was too soon, she knew that those three words were constantly on the tip of her tongue and that today she nearly let them out. She was in love with Regina and that scared her to death. She spent her whole life keeping her emotions and feelings locked up and then came Regina; smashing through all her walls and climbing right into her heart. What if she didn’t feel the same? What if it was too much for her and then she left, just like everyone else always left her. Emma did not know what to do. Well, that wasn’t true, she knew she had to tell her; she just couldn’t hold it back any more. She loved Regina and she was going to tell her tonight.

“Urgh!!!” she groaned out in frustration. “What have you done to me woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, but I didn't want to spoil the next one...


	9. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to think that this story might be losing interest with you guys. I've been playing around with ideas of things that the couple might do in the future, so if you have any ideas or recommendations let me know. I would love your input.

**Chapter 9 – The Confession**

Regina was nervous as she approached their place. She’d been on edge the whole afternoon. She was frustrated with herself. She wanted Emma so badly, but after she left, she felt like she might be being too selfish. If Emma wasn’t ready, shouldn’t she be more understanding? She was still fighting with her inner demons as she climbed up the ladder. The moment she entered the room, she went slack-jawed and all the blood rushed out of her body. The whole place was covered in tiny candles, giving it a warm glow. In the middle was a blanket with a wine and some snacks. Regina took in the sight and could not believe that Emma was such a romantic.

Emma was standing by the edge of the platform, looking out into the distance. “Emma,” Regina said no louder than a whisper. Emma turned around and Regina melted at the enormous smile that broke out across her beautiful face. “Hi babe,” Emma greeted her, immediately crossing the distance and enveloping Regina in a tight hug.

“Emma, what is all this?” Regina asked.

“This is for you,” Emma said. “I felt like doing something special-“Emma stopped speaking and took a steadying breath. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, I mean it’s only been two months, and I know this is crazy, and I will probably scare you off or you’ll think I’m some psycho… but Regina… you make me feel things that I have never felt before. I know this is totally wrong and against all the rules, but I cannot help what my heart is feeling when I look at you.” Emma leans in and kisses Regina sweetly before continuing. “And yeah we’re both young and you’re leaving in a few months and I am probably getting ahead of myself. But Regina if I don’t say this then I will never forgive myself.”  Regina looks at Emma as she takes in the adorable rambling of the beautiful blonde and before Emma can continue, Regina cuts her off and blurts out: “I love you Emma.”

Emma stands frozen with wide eyes and mouth wide open and Regina begins to worry.

“E-Emma? I’m sorry I know it’s too soo-“Regina says before Emma grabs her kisses her so eagerly that it makes Regina’s head spin.

“I love you too Regina.” Emma says as she wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and spins her around while burying her face into Regina’s neck. “God I was so scared to tell you. I love you too, I do, so much” Emma says and kisses Regina again.

Regina intensifies the kiss and starts pushing Emma towards the blanket. She demands entrance in to Emma’s mouth and is granted access directly; feeling the hot mouth and tongue only fuels her passion and sends a moan of pleasure straight out of her mouth. She pulls away from the kiss and takes a step back; locking her eyes on Emma as she says: “I am not taking no for an answer Emma, I need you to make me yours.” Regina says while pulling her shirt over her head and advancing on Emma.

They meet with a bruising kiss, all lips, teeth and tongue as they battle for dominance. They have had heated make out session before, but after their confession it seems as if all their previous resolve has vanished and all that remains is a unyielding hunger that only their bodies can satisfy.

Emma pulls Regina down on the blanket and lets out a shuddering breath as she takes in the beauty of the brunette underneath her. “Regina you are absolutely stunning,” She says just before she kisses Regina again. She moves down Regina’s jaw leaving playful nibbles along the way, sucking on her pulse point; feeling the arousal pool between her thighs at the whimper that escapes from Regina. Regina’s hands travel their way up from Emma’s ass up to her muscular back where she can feel the muscles dance beneath her fingers. Emma trails open mouthed kisses down her collar bone and between Regina’s luscious breast; reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin.

Regina pushes Emma back slightly and Emma leans back to rid herself of her shirt. Upon seeing Emma’s breasts, Regina gasps at the magnificent view. Emma’s strong abdominal muscles beckon to Regina’s hands; she reaches up and trace the indents on her stomach and up towards Emma’s breasts. Regina cups the soft mounds and squeezes them lightly; releasing a pleasurable groan from the blonde.

Emma moves to Regina’s belt and loosens it and pauses at the zipper. “May I?” Emma asks, and upon the nod from Regina, she pulls it down and slowly removes the pants; kissing the slender, strong thighs as she guides the pants down. Emma glances up at the splendor of the brunette and begins her ascend towards the apex of Regina’s thighs. Regina writhes beneath the blonde, grasping the blanket; her breath coming faster and more erratic as the sensation of the blonde’s hot mouth sends her arousal spiking to tormenting heights.

“Emma, I need… you… come… here.” Regina moans out.

Emma, not one to disappoint, moves back up to Regina’s body and kisses her again, immediately slipping her tongue back into the brunette’s mouth. They moan simultaneously and Emma reaches between their bodies, shifting her thigh in between Regina’s, and slipping a single digit between Regina’s swollen, drenched folds; sighing at the intoxicating sensation of the hot velvet as she gathers as much of her arousal as possible, while wrapping Regina’s other leg around her body, giving her better access and opening the brunette more.

“Oh God! Emma!” Regina sobs out.

Emma slips two fingers into Regina’s entrance without any resistance and growls out in return. “Baby, oh fuck you feel so good,” Emma says, starting her slow thrusts into the gorgeous brunette.

Regina is lost in a haze; her senses clouded by the intense pleasure she feels. “Yes, Emma…mmmm….aaaaahh, God don’t stop,”

Emma picks up her ministrations and adds her thumb to Regina’s tender clit, circling it as she pumps in and out, and curving her fingers to hit that ribbed spot inside the gorgeous brunette.

Regina raises her thigh and presses it firmly into Emma’s hot centre, encouraging the blonde to grind down on it. The lock eyes the moment Emma’s wet core makes contact; the sensation sealing them into a bubble of pleasure that neither has encountered before. “I want you to cum with me darling,” Regina purrs. With every thrust and every grinding motion they find a delicious rhythm that sends them climbing towards their peaks.

Regina reaches her ecstasy first screaming Emma’s name and thrashing under the blonde; hurling the blonde into her own release. “Yes! Baby! Oh my Gooooooo-“Emma groans as she reaches her orgasm; throwing her head back, arching into Regina’s thigh. They melt into a tangle of limbs and sweat and ragged breaths; Emma kissing Regina ardently while being cradled in Regina’s arms.

“Wow that was the most…” Regina says finally, the words to describe what just happened lost.

“I think you just blew my mind babe,” Emma says while kissing Regina’s neck and jaw.

“I’ve never cum so hard in my life Emma,” Regina says with a blush.

“Well, you were too delicious, I couldn’t stop myself.” Emma looks at the brunette with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Speaking of…” Emma says. She instantly descends Regina’s body, paying some much needed attention to the delicate nipples; nibbling and sucking them into her mouth. Regina arches her back into Emma’s mouth, grabbing her by the neck to keep her close to her. Emma spends a few moments appreciating the gorgeous breast and then nips her way down the lean stomach; dipping her tongue into the belly button before trailing that same tongue across the waistband of a pair of black lace panties.

“Emma… UUUHNNNN! Don’t. Tease. Me!” Regina growl out.

Emma wastes no time in divesting the brunette of her tiny panties; once down and off she trails a wet line along the inside of Regina’s thigh, all the way up to her destination. She plants a kiss and then a bite just shy of Regina’s soaking pussy and when Regina releases a loud moan, she plunges her tongue into the wetness, sucking at the entrance and reveling in the sweet taste of the younger woman. “God Regina, you taste amazing.” Emma says before dipping her head for another taste. She starts slowly, trailing her tongue around the outer lips before sucking them into her mouth. She dips her tongue inside the wet folds and licks up her slit towards that delicious clit that she is dying to suck on. When she finally reaches the sensitive bundle, she takes it into her mouth and sucks hard, while simultaneously moving the flat of her tongue in slow circles.

“Fuck Emma! How... are you doing that?” Regina says keening.

Emma releases Regina’s clit with a pop and takes it softly between her teeth, before using the flat of her tongue to circle it. She alternates between sucking, licking at her little bundle and thrusting her tongue into Regina’s pulsating opening. When she feels the brunette’s thighs start to quiver she moves her mouth back up to her clit and thrusts two fingers into her opening. The reaction she was hoping for comes almost instantly with Regina shaking violently. “Fuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkk!” Regina cries out as the earth shattering orgasm rips through her body. Emma slows her fingers to help he woman ride out her pleasure before she places on last kiss on Regina’s mound.

Regina lies there, sated and motionless for a long time before her breathing starts to normalize. “You’re going to kill me.” Regina says.

“I can do that all day long, you’re addictive,” Emma says, smiling and licking her lips.

Emma pulls Regina into her and holds her closely, while stroking her dark locks. They lay in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing sweet, lingering kisses before they eventually drift off in to a wonderful sleep; happy and loved.

[x]

Regina wakes up the next morning with a gigantic smile on her face. She lifts her head and looks at the gorgeous blonde; reaching up and tracing the outlines of her eyes, cheeks and jaw, before placing soft kisses on her mouth. She loved the softness of those lips against her own and feeling them on the rest of her body.

“Mmm Good morning to you too,” Emma murmurs as she opens one eye to peek at the brunette; now mostly on top of her.

“You are too beautiful for your own good Emma Swan,” Regina says as she continues her sweet onslaught of kisses over Emma’s neck.

“And you are way too sexy his early in the morning Regina Mills,” Emma says before sitting up and capturing Regina’s lips in her own.

They spend the next hour worshiping each other’s bodies; studying every tiny shiver, every intake of breath and storing it in their minds.

Regina loses herself in every moment with Emma and promises herself that she will do whatever she can to make this amazing woman happy.


	10. Washed Away

**Chapter 10 – Washed Away**

For the next two weeks things became even better between the two women. Regina had never been this happy in her life. They tried to see each other as much as they could, but sneaking around was difficult and frustrating because the time they had together was always short and never enough for either of them.

As it was Regina was straddling Emma’s hips, sucking on her neck and trying to find enough friction against her tight shorts to ease the ache between her thighs. They were in Emma’s room and were passionately wrapped in each other’s arms; trying to be as close to each other as possible. It was storming outside, so much so that all guests and staff were stuck in their rooms. Regina had told Ruby that they were closer to the blonde’s room when the storm broke and she was waiting it out with her. That seemed to work.

Emma was writhing beneath Regina, trying her best to keep her raging libido under control, but failing miserably. She had Regina’s glorious ass in her hands and with each firm squeeze, the brunette groaned and ground down harder into Emma’s jean clad core. Regina sat up, and slowly started taking off her shirt, teasing Emma with each inch of revealed skin.

“SWAN!”

The two jumped up and apart, Regina hurriedly fixing her clothes and hair while Emma rushed to open the door for whoever was on the other side. She swung the door open to reveal a drenched Ruby and August standing with flashlights.

“Emma, the river is coming down; it is flooding half the lodge. We need to get the guests to the chalets higher up. Hurry.” August said before turning abruptly and storming off. Emma turned to grab het jacket, flashing Regina with an apologetic smile, before running after him.

“Emma,” Regina said. Emma looked back at her gorgeous brunette. “Please be safe,” Regina pleaded with worry in her eyes.

“I will, I promise.” Emma said with one last smile before she ran off.

[x]

It had been hours since Emma left and Regina was a wreck. Regina had done her job as best she could. She and Ruby had to drive up to the upper camp and help to deliver the food and other necessities they might need. Now she was sitting in a room waiting. All the other staff were settling in or helping where they could, but Granny ad told Regina that she was too inexperienced and she didn’t want her to get hurt. So here she was, sitting, waiting and trying not to go out of her mind with worry. _What if Emma had gotten hurt? What if they were swept away of something even worse? What if…_

“Emma where are you?” She worried out loud.

Just at that moment, the door to the cabin swung open revealing a very dirty, soaked Emma.

“Oh thank god!” Regina cried, immediately jumping up and flinging herself into Emma’s arms. She held her tight, holding on for dear life and letting the tears she had been holding in fall free.

“Shhhhh it’s okay baby, I’m here. I’m fine.” Emma cooed.

“I was so worried.” Regina sobbed.

“I’m sorry, it took longer than we expected, the truck got stuck, but I’m done.” Emma said while stroking Regina’s hair.

Regina raised her head and kissed Emma, trying to poor all the love she felt for Emma into it. She led Emma in to the room and closed the door behind them.  She grabbed the hem of Emma’s shirt and pulled it off her, ridding her of the rest of her clothes and guiding her to the on suite bathroom.

“We need to get you warmed up and clean off all this mud.” Regina said.

“Only if you join me. I am very dirty,” Emma said her voice lowering an octave; the sound immediately creating a pool of arousal between Regina’s thighs.

[x]

The next morning was filled with chaos. After waking up, wrapped around Emma and clinging to her like she was her life line, Regina, Emma and the rest of the staff were busy with damage control. The lodge suffered major damage from the flood and they spent their day trying to fix and save what they could. At 3 pm Marco arrived, having heard about the situation and immediately making his way back to the lodge. While everyone else was working, Emma, Marco and August were gathered under a nearby tree to discuss the situation.

“This is too much work for us to do,” Marco said.

“We’re going to have to call in a crew to come and repair and renovate all this,” August chimed in.

“What about the guests that have bookings? This is not going to be a quick job Marco,” Emma said. She was worried that they would lose a lot of money with something like this.

“Don’t you worry child, we will be alright, and the lodge has been doing brilliantly thanks to you two. It was time for renovations anyway,” Marco said in a calming tone. It was so truly Marco to always be the calming force in the little family.

“I’ll go and make a few calls to see what we can arrange,” August said, patting Marco on the shoulder before leaving.

“Pops,” Emma said; her voice laced with concern, “Where are we going to stay?”

“Most of the staff has places to go when they have off time, they will be fine.” Marco said. It was true; almost all the staff had friends or small apartments where they would spend their vacation time, so it was really a simple situation.

“As for me, I believe that I will be staying in one of the upper lodge cabins while renovations take place. August will probably stay as well,” Marco added on.

“Then I’ll stay and help where I can,” Emma said confidently.

“No child, you need some time away, to-“

“I spent time away just the other day, I can’t do that to you guys,” Emma cut him off.

“Emma… I want you to take some time; I would feel better if you were somewhere safe, please. I was just up in Ponta do Ouro and the house is beautiful. You haven’t been up there in a while. Go there and have a proper holiday for once.” Marco said looking at Emma with his fatherly smile and gave her a side hug.

“But… what about the staff that don’t have a place to go?” Emma asked. She knew she meant Regina, but she didn’t know how Marco would respond.

“It is just Regina and you know it, and I’m quite sure that you would not mind taking her along,” he replied with a wink.

Emma froze, not knowing what to do. Did he know? How could he, he hadn’t even been here? Before she could dwell on those thoughts, Marco spoke again.

“I can see the way you look at her. I have never seen you look at someone like that.”

Emma bowed her head, looking at her feet, she was caught. She knew there was no other way but to admit their relationship. “I didn’t plan on this to happen. I tried to ignore my feelings for her; I even left because of the way I felt. I know it is against the rules and I’ll understand if you had to let me go. I am sorry for that, but I won’t apologize for…”

“For loving her?” Marco completed her sentence for her.

Emma looked up, her eyes glowing with tears. “Yes,” she said. She would never lie about her feelings for the brunette.

“I know, and I want you to know that I am happy for you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. She is leaving in a month and I fear for your heart.” He said.

“It’s too late for my heart Pop,” Emma replied. She knew Regina was leaving in a few weeks and she knew that she would be devastated, but she didn’t want to let those thoughts in just yet, because then she would have to deal with the pain and she wasn’t ready to waste her short time with Regina arguing or crying over that. She wanted to enjoy their time together.

“I will allow this Emma, but you are not to let your relationship affect your job, and even if I know, please keep this personal. The staff does not have to know about you.” Marco’s tone changed into a firmer one.

Emma was taken aback by this statement; she didn’t expect him to say that it was alright for them to continue with their relationship. “Yes, I understand.” Emma confirmed.

“Now go, pack and gather everything you two will need for your trip. You can you my truck as it is better equipped for the drive.”

“Thank you Pop; you don’t know how much this means to me. I was so afraid of disappointing you,” Emma said hugging him tightly around the waist.

He gave her a sweet smile and a kiss on the head and sent her to make her final arrangements.

[x]

Regina was in her room, she was happy to know that all their belongings where fine after what happened. She was chatting to Ruby while Ruby packed up her suitcase; she was going to stay with Belle for their break and was happily chatting about how much fun it was going to be.

Regina was unsure what she would do with herself; hopefully get to spend some time with Emma, while everyone else was away. She lay back on her bed; eyes closed, while listening to Ruby go on and on about her girlfriend when there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Ems, what are you doing here?” Ruby asked.

“You ready to see Belle?” Emma asked with a friendly smile.

“Yeah I can’t wait, I miss her so much,” she says.

“I bet you do. Sorry to intrude on you guys, but Regina, may I have a quick word with you please?” Emma asked.

“Sure” Regina said, standing up and following Emma outside.

They walked a few meters away, to be sure that Ruby would not hear them. When they were at a safe distance, Emma turned and faced Regina.

“I want you to come away with me for a while.” Emma blurted out. “I… Marco knows about us, he told me he could see the way I looked at you, and before you start to worry, he is okay with it. We just need to keep it to ourselves.” Emma said smiling. Regina could tell she was happy that she did not need to hide it from her father anymore, but she could also see that there was a bit of something in her eyes, fear maybe?

“So why do you look so worried then my love?” Regina asked.

“Because… I… uhm…” Emma stopped talking, took a deep breath and then continued in a blur of words that had Regina giggling, “Iwantyoutocomeawaywithme,”

“Sorry darling but I didn’t quite catch that?” Regina said smugly.

“Will you come to Mozambique with me? Marco has a house there and he offered it to us while renovations being made. I’ll understand if you don’t want to… I just… really want to be with you.” Emma said shyly.

Regina looked at Emma; she was amazed at how such a strong woman could have such an adorably shy side to her. She took in Emma’s creased brow and the slight blush on her cheeks and just fell even more in love with this beautiful person. The feeling so over powering that she had to take a deep breath to release the thumping of her heart.  She reached up and with a gentle hand tilted Emma’s chin so that she could look into her gorgeous eyes.

“I would love to go with you my darling.” Regina leaned in and gave Emma a hug, hoping that it would alleviate some of the worry. “When do we leave?” Regina asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Emma said before placing a quick kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas. Give me a shout


	11. Mozambican Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of their trip. I hope you enjoy. NSFW

**Chapter 11 – Mozambican Bliss**

It was an amazingly sunny day as the two women made the three hour trip to their destination. They spent the whole trip talking about everything and nothing. Regina had stolen numerous kisses from her gorgeous girlfriend all the way; she couldn’t help herself. She was currently leaning over the center console, sucking at Emma’s pulse point; enjoying the little sounds of pleasure that Emma made. She was insatiable when it came to the blonde and she wasn’t afraid to let it show. She loved teasing her and making her squirm in her seat. She trailed her hand down the tight, flat stomach towards Emma’s waistband of her jeans; playing with the button and sucking Emma’s earlobe into her mouth.

“We’re here!” Emma exclaimed.

Regina’s head shot back from where she’d been enjoying herself to see a barely visible path which they turned onto. They were surrounded by lush, green trees and she could hear the ocean rumbling off in the distance. Just then the road curved and the cabin was revealed to them. It was an average sized log cabin although it had two floors and looked like the quintessential family holiday home. Regina smiled at the thought of a young Emma running around on the property. Regina climbed out and was greeted by a smiling Emma reaching for her hand. Regina intertwined their fingers as Emma pulled her forward, not bothering with their luggage.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Emma asked beaming.

“I’d love that.” Regina said returning the smile. They walked up the few steps toward the front door and paused momentarily as Emma unlocked it. Once the door was open Emma lead Regina inside.

The brunette stood just inside, scanning the interior of the house. The bottom floor was an open-plan living room with comfy leather sofas facing an entertainment unit (Television, sound system) and a large, fully stocked, bookshelf. The kitchen was also a part of the space; beautiful cherry wood cabinets with marble counter tops and plenty of work space.

“So this is the living room and kitchen.” Emma said walking through the area towards a small hallway. “There’s a bathroom down here as well and…” Emma said walking through the living room towards the back wall, pulling the curtains open and revealing two French doors. “This is the best part of the house” Emma said stepping out onto a gorgeous deck, complete with deck chairs, Jacuzzi and barbecue area.

Regina was not focusing on the amenities, but rather at the view in front of her. The deck looked out over a private beach with the ocean only about 300 meters away. The white sandy of the beach and the clear blue of the water looked like something out of a movie. She had been on many luxurious vacations with only the best accommodation and yet this place seemed to be the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She felt Emma’s arms snake around her waist, pulling her in from behind and placing gentle kisses on her bare shoulder. She felt the familiar tingle travel down her spine and was once again surprised by the immediate reaction Emma had on her body. She turned in Emma’s arms and raised her own to rest them around the blonde’s shoulders. “This place is amazing,” Regina said. Emma leaned in a captured Regina’s lips with her own. Regina did not hesitate to deepen the kiss and soon slipped her tongue into Emma’s hot inviting mouth, battling with each other for control of the kiss. Emma’s hands traveled up and down Regina’s sides before palming her breasts in one hand; squeezing gently. Regina let out a quiet moan and started moving Emma towards the door. She wanted her girlfriend now and she was not embarrassed by her arousal; Emma was intoxicating.

Emma hesitated for a moment, pulling back slightly to look at Regina, when she saw the almost feral look in her eyes. She crashed her lips against Regina’s and reached around to grab her ass; picking her up in her arms. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma and attached her lips to her neck, sucking a nipping vigorously as Emma carried her towards the bedroom muttering a “We’ll continue the tour later” before they reached their destination. Was inside the bedroom Emma threw Regina onto the bed, before hurriedly removing her own clothes. Regina stared in awe at the gorgeous blonde and her incredible body. She felt a rush of arousal core her thighs at the mere sight. Emma climbed unto the bed and straddled Regina; reconnecting their lips in a passionately hungry kiss. Regina could feel her need rising as Emma trailed hot kisses down her neck, taking her time and savoring the taste of her skin. “Emma, don’t tease me,” Regina said desperately, Emma responded by sitting up and removing Regina’s clothing as quickly as she could, almost tearing off her bra and black lace thong. When she had rid Regina of her clothes, she continue her journey of kissing and sucking every inch of skins he could get, she closed her mouth around Regina’s nipple and sucked hard, Regina cried out “Oh fuck!” Emma continued her ministrations by adding a little nip with her teeth, spending a few moments there before moving and giving the other one the same attention. Regina’s arousal flooded her underwear and she was writhing beneath the talented mouth. Emma soon continued her descend with tortuously slow kisses and nips but right before she reached the apex of Regina’s thighs she stopped and moved back up to those perfectly plump lips.  She sucked on Regina’s bottom lip and snaked her hand down towards the sopping core; drawing slow, teasing circles around her clit. Regina’s cries of pleasure were causing Emma’s own desire to intensify and she pushed down on Regina’s thigh to help release some of the pressure. Regina sensed what was happening and decided that she wanted to try something else. She pushed up and rolled them over, pinning Emma beneath her. “I want you in my mouth while you make me come with yours,” she purred. The loud guttural sound that escaped Emma was so sexy that Regina wasted no time in climbing up towards the blonde’s mouth and positioned herself. Emma pulled her down immediately and it took everything that Regina had not to cum at the first touch of Emma’s tongue to her center.

Regina couldn’t wait to have Emma in her mouth, to taste the sweet taste that was Emma’s essence; she all but dove in and started making out with her girlfriends delectable core. She sucked on her clit, drawing delicious sounds from Emma. She moved her down to Emma’s opening and plunged inside, twisting and curling and pushing as deep as she could. Regina could hear Emma’s pleasured hums and the sounds sent shock waves through her core, driving her incredibly quick to her orgasm. They were both moaning hard and just then Emma clamped down her thighs around Regina’s head as her climax over took her. Regina followed closely, screaming into Emma’s core as she shuddered. They stayed on top of each other, catching their breaths and waiting for their heart beats to slow down.

It took Emma only ten minutes to recover from the earth shattering orgasm; she rolled Regina off of her and captured her plump lips.

“Mmmmmm you’re so tasty,” Emma said.

“I believe you’re the delectable one my darling,” Regina replied.

Regina raised her head slightly to kiss Emma again, enjoying the mixture of both of them. They spent most of the day in bed together, alternating between making slow, passionate love and devouring each other as if they would never be together again. When Emma’s stomach growled, Regina could not help the giggle that slipped past her lips. “I think we should feed you,” Regina said with a chuckle and kissing Emma’s neck – she loved kissing Emma’s neck.

“That might be a good idea, seeing that you are on the way to completely destroy me with your unbelievably sexiness.” Emma said with her eyes closed, never getting enough of Regina’s skilled mouth.

They share a last, lingering kiss before getting out of bed to find something to wear. Emma slips on her tank top and boy shorts, while Regina wears her barely-there lace panties and one of Emma’s –shirts.

They wander out into the kitchen, constantly touching and stealing kisses, never satisfied with the amount of contact. “So how about I cook up something for us to enjoy out on the deck?” Emma asked while peering into the fridge, not noticing the hunger in Regina’s eyes as she surveys the blonde in front of her. The long toned legs and firm muscular ass making Regina’s mouth water. She grabs Emma by the hips, turns her around and pushes her up against the counter. “How about I just have you for lunch?” Regina purrs while yanking down Emma’s boy shorts and waiting no time in slipping her fingers through Emma’s soaking folds. She’s always surprised at the effect she had on her girlfriend. Emma groaned at Regina’s subtle touch and this in return cause a rush of wetness to coat her underwear. She teasingly played with Emma’s clit, drawing slow circles around the nub, while making sure never to directly touch it. Emma moaned at the teasing touch, “Regina you are going to kill me, please just… stop…teasing me.”

Regina did not need to be told twice as she spreads Emma’s legs further to get better access. She moves her fingers down to the blonde’s entrance and, in a last teasing touch, plays with the wetness before plunging two fingers in to her. The pleasurable sounds leaving Emma only spurs her on more. She picks up her rhythm, curling her fingers upon pulling out, before thrusting them in o the hilt. With her thumb rubbing Emma’s clit she stares into the gorgeous, contorted face and revels in the pleasure she can see there. She loses herself in the moment, and just then Emma arches into her hand, her hips bucking, and her breaths coming in short bursts and making the sexiest, feral sounds that Regina has ever heard. With a few fast thrusts from Regina, Emma throws her head back, her eyes closed tightly and screaming her release to the world. Regina slows her movements, helping the blonde ride out her climax and bringing her down carefully, while planting feather-light kisses o her lips, cheeks and jaw.

“I love you,” Regina said in between kisses.

Emma simply hums an “mmmmmm” before she gathers enough of her brain to reply with an “I love you too baby.”

Emma grills up some food for them and they sit and enjoy their meal in companionable silence. They were just finishing up when Emma suggested that they take a stroll on the beach. “It’s private, so there won’t be anyone around. The only people who have access to this part are the people who live here and they mostly come here for a vacation.”

They walk on the beach, Regina enjoying the feel of the soft, white sand under her feet, hand-in-hand talking about their plans for the week. Regina smiles brightly the entire time and Emma beams back at her just as happily. They stop near a wave pool where there are some bigger rocks and they take a break; Regina sitting in between Emma’s legs, nestled in comfortably and feeling completely safe and happy in her girlfriends strong embrace.

This is amazing Emma, thank you for bringing me here.” Regina says cuddling in closer to Emma while staring out into the distance. It truly is beautiful and Regina cannot remember a time where she’d been this happy.

Emma squeezes her a little tighter as she kisses Regina’s neck inhaling the sweet apple scent that she has come to adore. “I’ll steal you away one day, and we’ll come here again. Just you and me.” Emma says.

Regina turns herself so that she can look into Emma’s eyes before, hesitantly hopeful; she asks “Do you promise?”

Emma leans forward, kisses her deeply and tries to convey all the love and emotions she feels for this brown-eyed beauty. “I promise you Regina, I’ll love you forever.”


	12. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has something planned, but Regina has no idea and is alone when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and I do apologize but it has been a crazy week for me. I'll try and redeem myself with Chapter 13. I still hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 12- The Setup**

Regina wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. She turns over to cuddle with Emma, but finds the bed empty. She frowns at that and then looks around the room, only to discover that Emma is not in there. She gets up and puts on the Emma’s t-shirt, feeling the delicious ache in her body from the night before, and leaves to go look for her missing girlfriend.  Upon entering the kitchen and not seeing the blonde she decides to grab a cup of coffee. It is only when she sits down at the table that she notices a note on the fridge. Once she starts reading it she cannot help the smile that forms across her lips.

_Regina_

_I hated leaving you while you were sleeping so peacefully, and looking so enticing, but I had a few errands to run. I’ll see you a little later. Please enjoy the alone time and feel free to check out the hot tub ;) I took the liberty of switching it on this morning._

_Don’t get too naughty in there, or I might need to give you a good spanking._

_I love you_

_Emma_

The fact that Emma would be gone for a while is a bit disappointing to Regina, but she decides to follow Emma’s orders and enjoy herself as best she could. She grabs her bikini and a book and heads to the hot tub, her mind constantly drifting back to Emma and their activities of the previous night.

[x]

Emma is driving down the coast, on her way to get all the things sorted for her plan, when her thoughts drift back to Regina.

_Emma stirs when the sunlight hits her face. After a few sleepy moments, she looks over at her gorgeous, sleeping girlfriend. Regina has her in a koala-like cuddle, sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Emma’s chest and her legs wrapped around the blonde. Emma can’t help but smile lovingly at the sight. Regina is absolutely breath-taking like this. She reaches up and brushes a lock of Regina’s hair out of her face before kissing her temple. She cannot believe how lucky she is to have this woman in her arms. She stays like that a long while, simply enjoying the feel of Regina in her arms, when she suddenly has an idea. She rolls Regina over and gets out of bed, leaning over to place a last kiss on the brunette’s lips, before leaving the room._

A honking car behind her brings her back to reality and she turns onto the slipway just in time. She arrives at her destination a few, short minutes later, parks the car and slips out with an excitement in her heart. She really hopes this plan will be a success.

Emma heads to the door of the little cabin and just before she knocks on the door she hears the all o familiar voice behind her.

“Well hello my little duckling.”

Emma turns to see her old friend, standing behind her with a wide smile and a basket full of vegetables in her hands.

“Elsa, my you haven’t changed a bit,” Emma states nonchalantly, walking back down to properly greet her old friend. They happily share a hug and when Emma pulls back, Elsa is looking at her suspiciously. “As I live and breathe, I cannot believe it.” Emma looks at her with a confused look but before she can ask what Elsa means the other blonde interrupts her. “You look so different? What … OH MY GOD!! You’re in love!!!!” Elsa exclaims. Emma simply stands there staring at her friend incredulously. “What, uh, how?” is all Emma could get out.

Elsa simply chuckles and gives Emma a playful slap on her arm. “I’ve known you for years kid, and it is a plain as day that you are smitten.”

Before Emma can say anything else, Elsa has her by the arm and is pulling her along. They sit in the living room enjoy a cup of coffee; Emma eventually gives up and tell Else about Regina. When she’s done Elsa tells her how happy she is for her. After catching the other up on their lives they sit in companionable silence until Elsa is the first to speak. “So, Ems as glad as I am that you are here, I know you didn’t just come here to check in with me.”

Emma lets out a booming laugh and then shakes her head. “No, as much as I’ve missed you there is indeed an ulterior motive behind my visit.” She says.

“Okay so… spill it,” Elsa says.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your boat tonight. I have a special evening planned for Regina and I couldn’t think of a better place. I swear I’ll have it back to you tomorrow.” Emma rambles off.

“Oh, yeah of course. It’s my pleasure. Just make sure you sanitize it after you’re done with your dirty activities.” Elsa says with a wink.

They share a laugh at Emma’s blush and after a little while they say their good byes. Emma thanking Elsa again and promising her that she’d introduce her to Regina soon.  She drives off to take care of her other errands, a smile on her face the whole way.

“I really hope Regina will like her surprise.”

[x]

Regina had been lazing around the whole day, spending time soaking in the hot tub, going for a swim in the ocean, having a light lunch and reading her book on the deck. At almost 4 o'clock, Regina is starting to worry that Emma has not return yet, when there is a knock on the door. She opens it to find a man standing on the door step with a huge bouquet of red roses, smiling at her. She is confused for a moment but then realizes her silence might come off as rude. “Hi, may I help you?” Regina asks shyly.

“Are you Miss Mills?” he man says kindly.

“Yes, that’s me?” she says but it sound more like a questions than a statement.

The man just chuckles and hands her a note. She look at him and then open the note.

_Regina_

_This is John; he’s going to be your driver. I know that I have been gone the whole day, and I don’t want you to think that I’ve abandoned you. If you’ll trust me then get yourself ready. Wear something comfortable and bring your bikini. You have an hour and John will then bring you to your surprise. Don’t be mad at me. I promise it will be worth it._

_I miss you like crazy, so hurry that sweet behind of yours._

_Love_

_Emma._

Regina smiles at the note in her hand, before remembering that she needs to get ready. She gives John a quick nod before scampering away to get dressed and ready.

After rushing around and struggling to find something to wear. Regina gives herself a last once over in the mirror, before making her way out.

She arrives outside and is greeted by a once again smiling John. She opens the door for her and once she’s inside, he runs over to get in as well.

“So, John. Where are you taking me?” She asks.

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss but I was strictly informed that it must remain a surprise,” John replies emphatically.

Regina wonders about the whole situation. She spent the whole day missing Emma and now she has to remain in the dark still. She hopes that she does not have to wait long to see the gorgeous woman, although she wants to give her a good tongue lashing about leaving her for the entire day.

“Emma is going to have to explain herself,” She says to no one in particular as the car starts moving and she gets a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate some feedback from you guys. Have a good week.


	13. The Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal that Regina has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so i know that this is terribly late and that I have not updated as I said i would. Please forgive me as there is a good explanation. In case you did not figure this out, I am form South Africa, and a teacher. We are currently busy with final examinations and I have an insane amount of marking to do. I will update when I can during this time. When my holiday finally starts, after the 5th of December, I'll be back in full force. I promise :)

**Chapter 13 – The Big Surprise**

The drive was complete torture, Regina was anxious to see Emma but she was also frustrated that this was taking so long. She’d spent the whole day alone and missing Emma and she didn’t want to wait any more. She tried to distract herself by staring out the window, looking at the rolling waves helped a little bit. She lost herself in her thoughts, thinking about the blonde and how she entered her life in one hell of a whirl; taking over her heart and mind with her gorgeous eyes and smile. She was shook out of her thoughts when the car came to a halt. She took a glance at her surroundings, analyzing the beach that they stopped at. There was a pathway, made out of candles, leading away from the beach and disappeared around a bend.

“Well, out you go then,” John said motioning towards the path with his head.

Regina smiled at him and after taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her belly, she go out of the car, smiling as she followed the flickering lights to her destination.

It was cheesy and completely and utterly romantic, something that Regina would never have thought that she’d like.  She enjoyed this side of Emma; actually she loved every part of Emma. The further she walked, the more excited she became and with each step, she walked more quickly. She was just coming around the bend and when she looked up; she saw the tiny dock at the end of the candle-lit pathway. She picked up her pace and hurried down the sand and then she saw her, standing on the dock.

“Emma!” Regina called out instinctively. The blonde was staring right at her with an enormous smile on her face. Regina’s step faltered as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Emma had on a tiny white bikini and her strong, toned abs were deliciously on display. Regina’s mouth watered and then she realized that she wasn’t moving, so she took off running towards Emma launching herself at the blonde when she was close enough. Regina wrapped herself around Emma’s body, arms and legs tight around the blondes lithe body. She breathed her in, all over her and released a shuddering breath at finally being in Emma’s arms again.

“I missed you so much,” Regina said with her face buried in Emma’s neck. She pulled away and saw Emma beam with love, the type of smile that could melt a person instantly. She frowned and looked down.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Emma asked upon seeing her girlfriend’s distraught expression.

Regina took a deep breath and when she looked up it was with a molting glare aimed directly at Emma. She did not give Emma any time to react as she simply lunged at her with a onslaught of slaps that had Emma blocking and shying away.

“Woah baby! Please! Stop!” Emma pleaded with the tiny brunette.

“You. Left. Me. Alone. All. Fucking. Day!” Regina said, punctuating each word with a slap.  After a few seconds she grew tired and stopped.  Emma peaked out from behind her hands and stepped closer to the breathless girl. Wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.  “I’m so sorry baby; I just had to get your surprise ready. I missed you so much; I promise I didn’t want to leave you.” Emma said as she placed kisses to the side of Regina’s head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you like that,” Regina replied.  She raised her head again, this time with a watery smile and Emma returned it with gusto.

“No offense baby, but even though you are a feisty little thing, you don’t do much damage.” Emma said, and then she leaned forward and captured Regina’s lips in a passionate and longing kiss. Regina melted into the soft lips and kissed her back; she tried to convey all her emotions in the kiss. After kissing for a moment more, she pulled back.

“So what is my big surprise darling?” Regina asked.

Emma gave Regina a mischievous smile at her question and took a step to the side, revealing a tiny motor boat at the end of the dock. Regina looked at the small craft and then gave Emma a quizzical look. “Emma, what the hell is that?”

“That my gorgeous baby is your surprise.” Emma chuckled out.

“Oh no, no, no, no! Emma there is no way that I’m getting on that thing.” Regina said while removing herself from Emma and stepping back.

Emma released a thundering laugh. She laughed so hard that she clutched her stomach with tears running down her cheeks.  Regina just stared at her, confusion written all over her face.

When Emma settled down, she stepped closer to the brunette again, taking her hand in her own. “Baby, I spent the whole day apart from you to get this right. Do you really believe that I would sacrifice an entire day with you just for some measly little boat?” Emma asked. She raised her hands to cup Regina’s cheeks and leaned in to give her a delicate kiss.

“This is just taking us to where the rest of you surprise is my angel.”

Regina kissed Emma, and took her hand. She gave her a quick nod and then Emma led her to the craft. When they were safely situated, Emma asked “Are you ready my love?” Regina beamed at the term of endearment. “I’m sorry for being such a snob darling, As long as I am with you, this is more than enough for me.”

Emma smiled at Regina and gave her a quick kiss on her plump lips before slowly pulling away from the dock.

“Baby, I am going to treat you to something very special tonight. I need you to know just how much I truly love you.”

Regina realized that in this moment, she just needed to go with it. Emma was trying to do something nice for her and she was acting like a brat. _“Nice job Regina”_ she thought. So she leans up and gives Emma a thankful kiss.

“I can’t wait.” She says as she relaxes into her seat.

It takes them a while to travel to where they’re supposed to be going, and Regina is trying to remain calm; she can’t see anything around her.  Then after a while, she thinks she can see something in the distance. “Is that a…” she drifts off, trying to get her eyes and brain to catch up with each other. Just when she wants to continue her thought, Emma jumps in with an answer. “That my baby, is your surprise”  and the smile that she sends Regina, is one that melts the brunette into a mushy puddle of love.  Regina remains silent as they approach the vessel. It is an average sized yacht and Regina cannot help but wonder how Emma pulled this off.

Once they are safely on the boat, Emma weaves their fingers together and leads Regina through to the living area and just before they enter, Emma turns and plants a chaste kiss on plump lips. “I hope that this is to your liking,” Emma says sheepishly.

Regina took Emma’s hands into her own and looked up at the gorgeous creature. “I have no idea what I did in my life to deserve you, but I know that no matter where we go, or what happens to us, I will try my best to love you as you deserve to be loved. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met Emma. Thank you for this, but I love you no matter if you do fancy things, you know this right?” Emma simply nodded her answer before leaning in and taking a kiss form her girlfriend. “I love you Regina. I just wanted a special night for us.” Then Emma turns and leads them into the room. There in the middle of the cozy room, is a blanket (just like their first date) filled with foods and champagne. “I didn’t know if you liked them…” Emma says as she knelt next to the spread, gesturing for Regina to join her. “But I got a little bit of everything. We have some fruit (Melon, cherries, pineapple and chocolate covered strawberries), some skewers, Bruschetta and of course a must have when trying to seduce a gorgeous woman, Oysters.” Emma says with a massive grin on her face. Regina releases a chuckle at the last statement and returns Emma’s grin with a salacious smirk, stalking close towards the blonde. “You know, Miss Swan, if you were trying to seduce me…” Regina purrs, kneeling down onto the blanket and straddles Emma’s lap, “all you needed to do was wear this bikini and we would never leave the bedroom.” The last words are whispered into Emma’s ear and send a shiver down the blonde’s spine.  Regina notices the reaction she gets form her girlfriend and moves off of her, and settles herself on the blanket, reaches for a strawberry and takes a bite. Emma realizes what is happening and when she gathers her bearings she sends a glare towards Regina. “You are such a tease.” She says and they both share a sweet kiss and a healthy laugh.

The food was amazing; Regina enjoyed every piece of it. They ate and made out like it was the most forbidden thing ever and then simply held each other as they lay on the blanket on the deck looking at the stars.

“Tell me about your future Emma,” Regina said.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked Regina.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years? What are your hopes and dreams?”

Emma shifted slightly so that she could face the brunette before she started. “I would like to be here…well maybe not here on the boat, but definitely in Mozambique. I always dreamed of having a little Bed and Breakfast or something like that; I’d surf in the mornings and just live my life meeting happy people and sharing stories with them.” Then Emma looked down, staring at her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Regina realized that there was something that Emma wasn’t saying. “Darling, what’s the matter?” Regina asked while lifting Emma’s chin so that she could look into emerald eyes.

Emma simply stared back for a long while before she gathered enough courage to say: “I was just thinking… well dreaming really… and in that dream, I would share all this with a wife, maybe some kids later on.” Emma said almost in a whisper. Regina didn’t get why Emma was so shy after saying what she wanted in life. “Then why do you look so sad darling?” Regina asked.

Emma took a deep breath before answering, “Because in my dream, I get to have all that and more, and I get to have it with you.” Regina gasped at the words, tears immediately filling her eyes. She was shocked, because there was no doubt that she wanted all the same things that Emma wanted, and she too wanted to share all those things with the blonde. Without another word, Regina lunged at the blonde, smashing their lips together and pushing Emma to the floor. It was a hungry, fiery kiss, one that sent heat pooling at her core and had Emma moaning loudly into Regina’s mouth. Emma gave into the feeling and let her body be consumed by the desire she felt for Regina, before pulling back slightly so that she could look at the brunette. “What was that for?” She asked. Regina smiled and planted a sweet kiss to the rosy lips, “I want all of that with you darling, and I promise you that we shall have it one day.” She gave the blonde another kiss before adding, “I love you Emma Swan.”

Emma gave her a brilliant smile and kissed her girlfriend back, hoping to convey all the happiness she felt at that moment.  Then she pulled back and stood, holding out a hand for Regina. “Are you ready for the next part of tonight?” Emma asked.

Regina, still burning with hunger from their fiery kiss, looked at the blonde with a hope that this would involve going to the bedroom. She was even more excited when Emma picked her up. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and looped her arms around her neck, and leaned in to capture Emma’s succulent lips. Emma reciprocated the kiss as she started walking towards the railing and when Regina felt the blonde smirking against her lips, she pulled back slightly. The smirk on Emma’s lips spread into a mischievous one and Emma untied Regina’s bikini top while Regina clung to the blonde. “What do you think you are doing Miss Swan?” Regina asked with a raised brow. Emma simply shrugged and pulled the scrap of fabric from between their bodies before removing her own top; leaving their breasts pressed together and sending a rush of arousal to Regina’s core.  Emma then leaned in and placed little suckling kisses to the brunette’s jaw, neck and collar bone. When she looked back at Regina, her smile was back in full force. “Now baby, all you have to remember, is that I love you with my whole heart,” Emma said.

“I know darling and I-“Regina’s words were cut short when suddenly she was tossed over the railing and send splashing into the water. She was so shocked that it took her a second to realize what happened, and when she came up for air and glared up at the deck, she was shocked to realize that Emma was no longer standing there.

“Emma Swan! If you left me out here alone!” Regina shouted at the boat.  She was looking for a way to get back up when she realized that there was something swimming underneath her.  She tried to remain calm and quiet but when she felt it bump against her and then pull her under she started kicking and punching at it with as much force as she could. Then she saw her coming up from the water and laughing hysterically. “Jeez woman!!! Can you stop assaulting me whenever you get a chance!” Emma said while continue her roaches laughter.  When she calmed down enough to look at her girlfriend, she realized in how much trouble she was. Regina was glaring at her with so much anger that she could swear that she would burst into flames. “I HATE YOU!!!” She shouted before turning around and swimming towards the boat. “Woah baby, stop!” Emma shouted back, but Regina just ignored her. Emma moved as quickly as she could and when she reached out and snagged the brunette’s leg, she pulled her towards her, spinning her around and forced her to not only look at her, but she wrapped Regina’s legs around her so that she could hold her while still keeping them afloat. Regina realized that she couldn’t go anywhere, but she refused to look at the infuriating blonde. Emma simply kissed Regina’s cheeks. “I love it when you’re angry, you know that?” Emma said cheekily. “You are the most adorable little thing and it makes me want to do all sorts of dirty things to you.” With the last words Emma snaked her hands down to Regina’s ass and pulled their bodies even closer, deliberately grinding Regina’s core against her abdomen. Regina let out a guttural moan and attached her lips to Emma’s grinding her hips and slipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. After a while of lips moving against each other's and tongues exploring, they broke away to catch their breaths.  Regina stared at the blonde, with dilated chocolate eyes, “You can’t scare me to death and then make me forget that I’m angry with you Emma.” Regina said, and when Emma tried to respond, the brunette placed her index finger on the rosy lips. “The next time you do something idiotically infuriating like this Miss Swan, I will refuse to have sex with you.” Emma simply nodded her understanding. “Now Emma, take me to bed. I want you to fuck me until I pass out,” Regina whispered into the shell of Emma’s ear.

Emma’s only response was a “Fuck me!” before moving through the water at such a quick pace that she pulled Regina along and up to the boat in no time.

They stumble down the hall, a tangle of arms and teeth and tongues, as the try to get as close to each other as possible. Emma pushes Regina up against the wall, wastes no time in sliding her bikini bottoms down her to her ankles and lifts one leg and then the other over her shoulders; Regina braces herself as best she can. Emma then shoot the brunette a quick wink before diving in, she gives Regina’s cunt a slow swipe of her tongue and then actually growls at the familiar, intoxicating taste of her lover. She wastes no time in licking, sucking at the slick heat. She trusts her tongue in and twists and curls it, loving the way the Regina bucks her hips against her face and releases tiny whimpers and cries of pleasure. She shifts her attention to Regina’s clit when the brunette’s movement s starts becoming more frantic and sucks the nub into her mouth, swirling her tongue in tight circles around it. It doesn’t take long before Regina’s thighs locks around Emma’s head and the brunette releases a loud cry of pleasure.  Her body goes rigid and her arousal soaks Emma’s face, but Emma simply helps her ride out the orgasm. When Regina finally comes down from the high, Emma helps her to stand and kisses her way back up the gorgeous body. When she meets Regina’s half-lidded eyes, she receives a beautiful sated smile for the brunette. Regina gives her a chaste kiss, before trusting Emma back towards the bedroom, through the door and straight on to the bed. She wastes no time in straddling the blonde and pinning her hands above her head. “I’m going to fuck you so good; you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Regina said just before lunging for Emma’s delicious lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made up for the wait. If you guys have any suggestions or comments, please, please, please let me know.


	14. Quick Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a few months, but I promise that I will finish the story. I have been through a hectic few months and have finally come up for air. To show you that I have not forgotten about you, here is a sneak peak of the next part. I'll update a proper chapter soon. I promise.

**Chapter 14 - Quick Chat**

Emma woke with he sun shinning in her eyes. There a was a comforting weight on top of her and she simply smiled when her groggy mind caught up to the present. She leaned up and gave the mass of dark hair a kiss to the temple. Shifting slightly, she could got a better look at the gorgeous brunette laying on top of her. Regina was splayed out with half her body draped around the blonde’s body, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around Emma. Emma couldn’t help the over whelming feeling of love that encompassed her at the sight. She places another lingering kiss on Regina’s shoulder as she gets up and heads towards the kitchen; her heart full and her body stiff from the deliciously dirty activities of the night before.

She shuffled her aching, but satiated, body into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Then she moved to the fridge, studied the contents and grabbed what she needed to create something to refuel their bodies. She was just mixing up her eggs for the French toast when the phone rang.

“Are you seriously this nosey Elsa? “ Emma spoke into he phone, knowing too well that no one else would be calling the boat.

“You know me too well my little duckling! “ Elsa laughed out before speaking again “where is your little sex toy this morning? Have you broken her in half yet? “

Emma blushed furiously as images of the night before flooded her brain, images of Regina sitting astride her hips, riding her fingers while screaming for more.

“Hello Emma? “

Emma snapped out of her reverie before sheepishly replying, “I’m here... Uhuuu...Sorry”

“I’ll take that as a yes then? “ Elsa asked.

“What! NO! Wait... What did you say? Oh yeah... No she’s fine, still sleeping actually. “

“well, well it sounds like our little player has found her match, “ Elsa said.

Emma remained silent at that comment, the meaning of it striking her harder than she actually thought. Saying that she’d met her match was the absolute truth in every way possible, she didn’t want o think about a life without Regina. She could already imagine waking up with Regina in her arms every morning and sharing every aspect of her life with her. She could imagine Regina walking towards her in a stunning white gown, and little brunette kids running around. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to not let it drift away.

“Elsa, I don’t think you understand just how correct you are, “ Emma said.

“I have to meet this girl Em, bring her over for lunch once you get back, “ Elsa replied.

“Fine, I’ll bring her, but please don’t scare her off with your antics. Also Els... “ Emma said before Elsa completed her sentence.

“Yeah, yeah I know. No telling her about previous activities. “

 

 


	15. To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes Regina up after the chat with Elsa

** Chapter 15 –  ** ** To the Moon **

The phone call done, and Emma praying that Elsa kept her word, Emma finished making breakfast. With their food on a tray, she re-entered the bedroom and was not surprised to see the brown-haired beauty still sleeping soundly. She placed the tray on the end table and slowly climbed into bed, kissing the bare shoulder that was sticking out from the mass of bedding.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Emma said in between kisses.

There was a groan from Regina before she wriggled deeper into the duvet. Emma simply smiled at the adorable little lump buried underneath the bedding, the feeling of wanting this every day not lost on her. 

“Come on beautiful, you can’t stay in bed all day,” Emma tried again.

Regina groaned again, before supplying a quick “I can.” 

Deciding to go for a different approach, Emma stood up and stripped off all her clothes. She stepped around and picked up the jar of syrup before speaking again. 

“Are you sure you want to miss your special sweet treat?” Emma purred.

“I don’t like sweets this early in the  mor. ..” R e gina said before stopping in the middle of her sentence. She was peeking out through the covers to investigate the  _ specialness _  of the treat, when she got a good look at Emma in all her naked glory, holding a jar of syrup. At once all the heat from her body traveled straight to her core and her mouth went dry. She tried to form more words, but her mind was glitching and leaving her slack-jawed and wanting.

With the agility of a cat, and the need of a teenage boy, Regina leaped off the bed and attached her lips to Emma’s, seeking immediate entrance into th e  mouth ,  that she craved everywhere on her body. She tossed them both back on to the bed, before straddling the blonde and continuing her exploration of her neck.

“Well that was the fastest I’ve seen anyone wake up before,” Emma said.

Regina was too busy lavishing the skin of the blonde to even reply to her statement. She simply kept nibbling on every bit of skin she could find on her descend. Emma purred and moaned every time that Regina nipped at her flesh and the sounds were turning Regina on even more. She loved that Emma was so responsive and she loved it even more that this fact had such a vast effect on her as well.

Regina situated herself between Emma’s thighs and gave a fluttering of kisses over the blonde’s pubic bone, inner thighs and finally kissed her arousal-soaked cunt lips, relishing in Emma’s taste. It was instantaneous, the effect the flavor had on her; Regina could not help herself. She attached her lips around the sensitive bundle and sucked hard, eliciting a prolonged groan from Emma. She then trailed her tongue through her folds, enjoying the blonde’s flavor straight from the source. She continued back up and started a series of swirls and flicks at the little erect nub. Emma was delivering mewl of pleasure and Regina was already noticing that little fluttering around her tongue as she dipped it into the blonde’s tight opening. Emma seemed just as shocked, when suddenly her orgasm hit her hard. With a “Regina!” she came, and covered Regina’s chin in ejaculate; her whole body locked in an arch as she rode out the pleasure. Emma quaked and shivered for a while as they lay in each other’s arms; stroking cheeks and swapping soft kisses. 

“I love you,” Regina said.

“tot by die  maan  en  terug .” Emma replied.

Regina furrowed her brow before asking, “What does that mean, darling?”

Emma smiled and placed a soft kiss on her nose, “To the moon and back, I love you to the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback. I hope that you guys are still here. look me up on insta @dvineif


	16. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Elsa and learns some interesting things about Emma's past.

** Chapter 16 - Elsa **

Regina had never been this happy, that was certain. She had a permanent smile on her face, form their incredible night, and even now it was still there. They were driving back from the docks, on their way to meet on of Emma’s old friends, and she was nestled in the crook of Emma’s arms; holding the blonde as close as she could. 

“ Mmmmmm , I don’t ever want this to end,” Regina said. 

Emma placed a kiss to her temple and smiled at the warmth that engulfed her heart and soul. “I promise you that I will try my very best to make you happy and to give you everything that your heart desire my love.” 

Regina paused and looked up at Emma. “Emma, I don’t need anything except to have you with me for as long as you want me,” 

Emma just gave her another kiss, one that lingered as she tried to convey all her emotions to Regina. She did feel the same, she wanted to tell her that she’ll want her forever, but her past told her that things never last that long; there was no such thing as permanent for Emma Swan. 

[x] 

They spent the rest of the drive, in companionable silence. Regina snuggled into Emma and simply enjoyed the smell of her and the feel of her skin. She was so deeply in love with this blonde that her heart threatened to explode; as cliche as that might be. 

They pulled up to a beautiful house, surrounded by the lush forests and a view of the ocean on the far side. If Regina thought the cabin was nice, this was something out of a movie.   On the front porch stood a thin, blonde woman.  Her demeanor shifted immediately, once she recognized the car, from cautious to excited. Emma jumped out and ran around to open the door for her  girlfriend,  Regina accepted her hand and was led to the house. She was a little nervous meeting someone this soon but clamped that down quickly. Emma let go of her hand as they got close and wrapped the new blonde in a generous hug. Regina could feel her jealousy creep up slowly, like a simmering fire, but tried to hold back a death-glare as the new woman offered her a friendly smile and an out-stretched hand. 

“You must be Regina,” Elsa said. 

“That would be correct, and you must be Elsa.” 

“Oh  my gosh  that voice! No wonder she tamed you Duckling. A body like that alone could  tame  a lion, throw in that voice and no one stands a chance!” Elsa said in exasperation. 

Regina blushed, but that was nothing compared to the crimson tint to Emma’s cheeks when she turned to face the blonde. 

“Duckling?”  Regina asked. 

Emma cleared her throat and tried to shake off the blush before speaking.  

“ Els  would you please stop this and let us inside!”  Emma hissed out. 

“Oh nonsense Swan, you don’t get to be shy. You’ve been screwing around so long, that I haven’t seen you blush since your first time! I need to enjoy this!” Elsa laughed out before she could think twice about what she said.  

Emma went rigidly  still,  Regina blinked away her confusion over the statement before turning to her girlfriend. “What does she mean by that Emma?” 

Elsa just gave an “Oh shit!” before turning and walking inside the house. 

“ Uhm , well... Elsa was...kind of... my first.” Emma supplied. 

Emma could see the jealous rage burning in Regina’s eyes. She could feel her grip tightening and could see her clenching her jaw.  

“You brought me to your ex-lover's house?” She hissed out. 

“No wait you don't understand. It was nothing like that,” Emma tried to explain. 

Regina didn’t let her, she stormed away back towards the truck, but before she could get there, Emma grabbed her by the arm. 

“ Regina,  please let me explain!” 

Regina was silent, standing and glaring at Emma for a long time before giving her a curt, “Okay.” 

“I was 16 and in love with a girl at school. She was gorgeous, intelligent and...  experienced . I was a dumb virgin and when she found out, she dumped me! She said that she didn’t have time for fumbling around  in the dark.  So. .. that weekend we came here, and Elsa was there. You have to understand that she has been a family friend for as long as I can remember. So, she listened to me, and then offered to help me get over that... uhm ... hurdle.” Emma spoke to softly that Regina could see that she was very embarrassed by the whole situation. They didn’t see Elsa coming back out, nor did they realize that she heard everything. 

“Yeah and she was absolutely horrible at it, but I take it that’s changed since then,” Elsa blurted out, giving a sly wink in Regina's direction. 

They both whipped around at the sound of Elsa’s voice, Regina laughed at the statement while Emma seemed even more furious. “Oh, fuck you Ice Queen!” Emma shouted back!  

Elsa just laughed, turned around and started walking back inside, but not before shouting a last remark over her shoulder. “I don’t think the Misses would appreciate that Duckling!” 

Regina waited for Elsa to be inside before turning her attention back to Emma. She took the blonde’s hand and linked their fingers. “I’m sorry I overreacted. I might have a bit of a jealous streak in me,” Regina said sheepishly. Emma leaned forward, grabbed her by the back of her neck and delivered a mind-blowing, panty-soaking kiss. After indulging in the sensation and the feel of Regina’s soft lips, she pulled back. “I am not going anywhere. I don’t want anyone else, and I never will.” 

It was such a powerful statement, one that overwhelmed Regina completely, however Emma said it with such conviction and so simply that Regina believed every syllable of it. 

[x ]

After all the initial awkwardness dissipated, they gathered around the kitchen table and spent most of the afternoon chatting about the adventures of a young Emma. Regina was currently gasping for breath, with tears streaming down her cheeks, from laughter as Elsa retells the story of Emma, running out of a school dorm.

“I swear it was the fastest I have ever seen anyone run down a hill,” Elsa chokes out, “Imagine my surprise when I get a message from blondie at 2 am, and all it said was ‘ _ Come quick, at  _ _ dorms’ _ _.  _ Then I get there and I  bare  witness to the funniest moment ever. Emma running down the hill only in her shoes, being chased by the biggest jock in the school.” Elsa was laughing so hard she actually had to stop talking to catch her breath.

Regina looked over at a blushing Emma before asking with a raised brow, “And why my dear, was this brute chasing you?”

She didn’t think that it was possible for someone to blush this much, but Emma turned as red as a beet before clearing her throat, “I may have been watching a movie with his girlfriend?” 

“Watching a movie?” Elsa asks sarcastically. “She’d been knuckle deep in that girl for months, just to get back at him for calling her a dyke!” 

“I just had to show him what he wasn’t giving his girlfriend,” Emma said proudly.

“Yeah,” Elsa began again, “by calling him in the middle of fucking said girlfriend and having him listen to her calling you ‘daddy’!” 

Regina was shocked at this point, not really understanding how the shy, blonde woman she’d fallen for could be the same person. Emma could see the frown on Regina’s face and scooted closer to her before lifting her chin up a little to look into her brown eyes. “Hey, I know it sounds terrible, but I was going through a time in my life that I am not proud off. I did things that I am not proud of, but I am not that person anymore.”

“I know, my little player,” Regina said, giving Emma a shy little smile. The fact was although it bothered her, her biggest problem was that she was jealous. She was struggling with this because she’d never been a jealous person.  She shook those thoughts from her head and turned her focus back to the conversation. It was great seeing Emma this relaxed around people. Normally the blonde always carried a tension in her shoulders; the only time it was not there was when she’d been alone with Regina. It was nice to know that Emma had someone to confide in once Regina would go back home.

The pleasant atmosphere continued long after lunch was finished and the sun was setting over the horizon. They were making dinner preparations when the front door swung open and a beautiful dark-haired woman stepped in and made her announcement, “Don’t you touch my woman you scoundrel!!!!” aimed straight at Emma.

Emma simply turned around and with a sly smile spreading across her lips she said “ Neh , already been there, I’ve traded up now, you can have the old lady.”

The woman laughed heartily, stepped up to Emma and gave her a giant hug, before turning to Regina and giving a low whistle. “Damn Ducky, how did the likes of you land such a beauty?” She stepped closer to Regina and in a stage, whisper said “If she’s kidnapped you, make a run for it I’ll hold her back,”

Emma rolled her eyes at the antics of her friend, before shoving her away from her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Regina, I would like you to meet Marion; Elsa’s crazy other half. Marion this is Regina, my girlfriend.”

Marion smiled at Regina before giving her a brief hug, she then stepped towards Emma again, cupped her cheek (in such a motherly way) and said, “Well it’s about time baby.”

Emma just nodded before Marion stepped away again and went over to her wife for a proper greeting. Regina didn’t hear what the two women were saying, she was simply too busy losing herself in the beauty that was Emma Swan. She reached out and turned Emma’s cheek towards her, and pulled her in for a sweet, loving kiss; one that said all she needed to say.

[x]

Later that night the group found themselves outside, around a big fire, chatting away and enjoying  each other's  company, when the phone rang. Marion excused herself and after two minutes came back.

“ Em , it’s for you, Marco.” Marion said.

Emma gave Regina a kiss to the temple before getting up to answer the call.

“ So  Regina, how are you enjoying your time here?” Marion asked.

Regina looked to the door,  through  which Emma  disappeared  before answering, “It feels like I have finally come home.” 

Marion and Elsa exchanged a knowing look but didn’t say anything else as the young brunette was too lost in thought about the blonde that changed everything.

Emma returned and only after Marion asked about the call did Regina shake out of her reverie.

“Marco wants me to go up north to pick up a delivery, but I don’t feel comfortable taking Regina up with me, you know it gets a bit testy with some of the locals.”

“But I don’t want to stay here alone darling, I’d rather come with  your .” Regina replied.

“Well...” Elsa said. “I have been wanting to go visit the lodge for a while, and  Marion  is leaving for Cape Town tomorrow, so don’t  Regina  and I drive back together and then you meet us there once you’re back?”

Emma thought about this before looking to Regina for an answer. Regina looked at the worried expression of her girlfriend and knew it would be the best option. “I think that would be best darling, but how long before you’ll be back?” the brunette asked.

“It’s two days travel, so I’ll be back in max four days.” Emma replied.

Regina nodded her head and reached up for a kiss, “I’ll miss you, and impatiently wait for you to come back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you Regina Mills,” Emma said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this. I am sorry for being away for so long, but I am trying to get back on track. I'd love to hear from you. Leave me a comment. @dvineif Luv ya


	17. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies say goodbye and head their separate ways.

**Chapter 17 – See You Soon**

Later that night, after hashing out the details of the next few days and saying goodbye to Elsa and Marion, Regina and Emma stumble in through the door of the cabin; with a hunger that threatens to consume them both. Emma has Regina pinned against the wall, her dress hiked up above her hips and Emma grinds down against her core, while devouring the delicious lips that she is so addicted to. Regina can’t help but moan at the attention. She bucks her hips and tries to match the delicious rhythm that sends shock waves of heat straight to her cunt. 

Emma senses the need and reaches her hand between their bodies and pulls the tiny scrap of lace aside before plunging two fingers straight into velvet heat. She lets out a hungry growl at the wetness that envelops her digits and starts a relentless pace; thrusting into her girlfriends and curling her fingers with each stroke.  

“Emma! Yesss!” Regina cries out as she races to her peak; utterly shocked at the effect this woman has on her.  

Emma can’t seem to get close enough to Regina and the need to devour her is too much for her. Each thrust is filled with a relentless need to show this woman that she loves her, that she would never stop loving her and that she will always want her.  She looks up and gasps at the tightly closed eyes and lust filled expression on her girlfriend's face, she has never looked sexier, and it releases a need that Emma hasn’t felt in a long time. A need to fuck this woman until she can’t breathe or walk.  She adds another finger and twists her wrist to latch her thumb onto her clit.  Regina releases a rhythmic mantra of incoherent moans at that change and Emma feels her own arousal dripping down her thighs.  

“Do you like that baby; do you like me fucking you so deep? Mmmmmm I love feeling you clench around me baby.” Emma says with each thrust and this sends Regina even higher towards her peak.  

“Emma...uhn....I’m... so close!” Regina moans out. 

Emma smiles to herself and grips Regina’s ass tighter and thrusts hard and fast a few more time before giving one, final command in Regina’s ear, “Come for me baby, fill my hand with your cum.” 

And just like that Regina releases a shattering cry of “Emma!” and shoots into her earth-shattering orgasm, ejaculating all over the blonde’s wrist and jeans; her body rigid with her pleasure. She convulses and shivers as she finally comes down from her high. Emma picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, where she lays her down gently before removing her clothes. Emma stares at the exhausted state of her girlfriend and with a fond smile climbs back on to the bed and covers the tan body with her own. She stares into those chocolate pools and kisses Regina sweetly but passionately. “I am the luckiest woman on the face of the earth.” she says when they part. 

[x]

Emma wakes up the night morning with a still, sleeping and sex-covered Regina, draped over her. She realises that they fell asleep right after their eighth round and didn’t move at all. She presses her face into Regina’s hair and inhales the sweet scent. She hates that she’ll have to be away from her but at least it will only be for a few days. Then they can be together again. She smiles to herself before starting a trail of kisses to any exposed skin she can find. 

[x]

That afternoon, after being late due to a long a dirty shower, Regina is saying goodbye to Emma.  

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Emma says. 

“Please be safe and remember that I’m waiting for you to come back to me.” Regina says tearfully. She tries to keep the tears at bay, but it is more difficult than she ever imagined it would be. 

“I love you so much,” Emma chokes out. 

“I love you darling, to the moon and back.” Regina says with a smile before delivering one last kiss to the love of her life. 

After a few more kisses and hugs and Elsa having to pull Regina and Emma apart, Emma gets in the truck and drives off; looking in the rear-view mirror at her brunette until she disappears around the bent. 

[x]

Regina sleeps most of the way back to the lodge, she cried (silently) for a good two hours before falling asleep. Elsa leaves her be and simply enjoys the scenery and the peace; silently hoping that the dread in the pit of her stomach is just her imagination. 

This becomes a pipe dream as they pull up to reception. Regina sits up straight in her seat when they see the luxury car parked outside the office and Marco waiting outside with an impeccably dressed woman. Regina’s panic sets in immediately at the sight of her mother and she starts looking for a way to flee, but her hope is short lived as she gets out of the truck and is approached by Cora Mills. 

“Regina, my darling look at you! You are absolutely beautiful. The fresh air agrees with you.” Cora says while enveloping her daughter in a hug. 

“Mother, what are you doing here? My time isn’t up yet.” Regina says confused. 

“I’ve been calling the cabin since, yesterday Regina. I think you’d better step inside,” Marco says before motioning for Elsa to follow him to the restaurant area, giving the mother and daughter some privacy. 

Regina can’t hear anymore; she knows she should be devastated with the news of her father’s stroke; and she is. However, the moment her mother informed her of their immediate departure back to the states, Regina’s world came crashing down. She fights and refuses to leave and pleads to her mother that they need to wait for a few more days.  

“Regina, I understand that you are fond of your friend, however this is not up for discussion. Frankly I am appalled that you would even consider leaving our father to deal with this without you.” Cora says before ushering her daughter to her cabin. “Now I suggest you go pack, we leave in an hour.” 

Regina runs, she runs to her cabin. She can’t think and breathe. She sinks to the ground and lets out a sob that threatens to break her soul. Half an hour later she gathers her stationary and writes down as much as she can. She hopes that she is getting it all and that she can convey her love and sorrow in this message. She runs to Ruby and hands her the letter. With one final hug she is pushed into the car and is driven off into the distance.  

[x]

 A day and a half later, Emma is driving down the familiar dirt road that leads to her home; she is so excited to see Regina that she can hardly sit still. When she gets to the lodge, she bypasses the office and instead parks her truck right in front of her cabin (their cabin) and runs inside. She’s confused for a moment about the emptiness, when a hand on her shoulder makes her spin around ready to crush her girlfriend in a hug.  

“Rubes! Hey, have you seen Regina? I want to surprise her.” Emma says with an enthusiastic smile. 

Ruby takes a deep breath before handing over the letter that Regina gave her, and explaining to Emma what happened. Emma’s whole body goes slack as she falls to the ground. Her throat is constricting the air flow and her chest is crushing her heart. She doesn’t even realise that she stays that way, crying heart-wrenching sobs, for hours before she finally snaps back to reality. She looks at the letter in her hand and with one final breath opens it. It is filled with the elegant scroll of Regina, although a little hasty. She brings the letter up to her nose and inhales the last bit of Regina’s scent; causing more tears to roll down her cheeks. She starts reading. 

_My Dearest Emma_

_I can’t believe this is happening. My mother was waiting for me; she’s taking me back now. I tried to fight her to wait; I begged my darling, but she is a very stubborn woman. Apparently, my father has suffered a stroke and he is not doing well; I have to return._

_Darling please know that this is not my will. I wish I could say this to you in person, but I am afraid I cannot be that lucky._

_You are the most amazing woman; I have ever met. The sort time that we have had together has changed my life; you have changed my life Emma Swan. I never thought that I would be lucky enough to know I love like ours my darling and I cherish every single moment I have spent with you; every touch and every kiss. I love you Emma, with my whole being, and I shall continue loving you until my last breath. You are the love of my life Emma Swan. Please believe me when I say, that I shall never abandon you. I am not leaving you. Please come home to me, I’ll wait for you forever. Please my darling; do not give up on us._

_Forever Yours_

_R x_

After spending the night on the floor, covered in her own tears, Emma gets up makes her way to the office. She picks up the phone and immediately dials the number that Regina left her. It feels like an eternity that she listens to the ringing of the line before someone picks up. 

“The Mills residence, how may I help you?” A woman says on the other line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to tell me what you think.


	18. Back Home

** Chapter 18 – Back Home **

The flight was the worst experience she’s ever had. With each mile that they traveled her heart broken into more pieces.  She cried most of the way; her mother never asking questions. Regina felt empty and she knew why; a piece of her soul was left behind on that little patch of South Africa. Every second of the journey was filled with flashes of memories; all their memories. She hoped that Emma would get the letter and that she would understand. 

Walking through the front door felt strange, like it wasn’t her house. The usual silence was now deafening to her and she longed to hear the sounds of the bushveld. She didn’t have much time to settle in though, as she had to get to her father. It wasn’t that she wasn’t upset or worried; it’s just that she had to deal with a lot of different emotions in such a short time. She hurried through freshening up and changing her clothes before rushing out the door and off to the hospital.

Her father wasn’t doing very well, the doctors were not optimistic and she’d spent the whole day at the hospital waiting next to her father’s bed; hoping and praying.

The sun was getting lower on the horizon when there was a knock at the door. Daniel, one of Regina’s oldest (and gayest) friends, pokes his head in and gives her a reassuring smile. They’d known each other since they were three years old and Regina still considers him her first ‘love’ because he’s always been there for her; even though she’s never had any romantic feelings towards him. 

“Hey Reggie,” Daniel smiles at her. 

“Hey Dan, what are you doing here?”

Daniel shrugs as if it was just an average visit, “Well, your mother told me that, you haven’t left the hospital since you got here, and thought you could use a break.”

After some reluctance, and serious bargaining from Daniel, Regina agrees to a quick lunch. They head to the nearest diner and spend the next three hours catching up with each other. Regina tells Daniel all about Emma, and the things they did together. She tells him about how she had to leave and that she hadn’t heard from Emma since she got back. She tells him about the letter and that she fears that Emma would feel like she abandoned her. Daniel reassures her that Emma would call and that she should have faith in their love.

[x]

Cora hears the phone ring, and after calling for their maid to answer the phone and getting no reply, she gets up and strolls over to it. 

_ “The Mills residence, how may I help you?”  _ _ Cora says in her politician voice. _

The other end of the line remains quiet for a few seconds before Cora asks again, “ _ Is there anyone there?” _

_ A meek little voice on the other line stammers out a “Hello, uh... is Regina there?” _

Cora straightens herself before answering,  _ “No I’m afraid she’s gone out with Daniel, you know that when she’s upset that he is the only person that can cheer her up. I guess it’s simply because they’ve been together for so many years. May I give her a message Miss...?” _

The person on the other end of the line stays quiet again, and this is starting to irritate Cora, but then she finally speaks, “ _ No, it’s fine  _ _ thank _ _  you. I don’t want to ruin her time with her boyfriend,”  _ and before Cora could correct the mysterious stranger, the phone line goes dead. 

[x]

Emma sits on her chair, starring at the phone long after the conversation was over. She couldn’t believe it. Regina lied to her. She should have known. No one ever wants her in the long run. She was just an adventure for the rich brunette to brag about to her friends. 

Without a single word, Emma gets up and walks straight to her car; throwing the same duffel she used in Mozambique into the back. She ignores the calls from Marco, Ruby and anyone else that she passes as she drives off the property. She makes one phone call to an old friend to arrange a few things, and then disappears into the distance; leaving a worried family staring after the little yellow Beetle.

[x]

When Regina returns that afternoon, it is with a lighter mood. She walks into the mansion and finds her mother sitting in the library. 

_ “Hello mother,” _  she says with a small smile.

_ “Regina darling,”  _ Cora says looking up from her book, _  “How was your lunch?” _

“ _ It helped thank you, seeing Daniel again, made me escape a bit,” _

Cora smiles at the statement and was about to return to her book when she remembered the odd phone call.  _ “Oh, Regina honey, before I forget. You had a call this afternoon.” _

Regina’s heart beat picks up at the mention of a call. She can’t help the hope that fills her heart.  _ “And... who was it?” _

_ “I do not know actually. She didn’t leave a name. I was busy telling her that you went with Daniel, and that after all the years of being together, that he was the only one that could cheer you up. And when I asked if she wanted to leave a message, she simply said that she didn’t want to ruin your time with your boyfriend, and threw the phone down.” _

Regina’s stomach sank down to her feet, she could feel her heart squeeze inside her chest and was instantly filled with dread. Without a single word to her mother, she  spung  around and rang to find her phone. She  dialed  Ruby’s number and waited for the brunette to answer.

_ “Rubes! Where is Emma!” _

_ “Regina, hey girl. I don’t know, she was trying to phone you, but after that she stormed out and drove off! She’s not answering her phone and no one knows where she’s going. What happened?”  _ Ruby rushed out.

Regina couldn’t speak. She knew that this was going to ruin everything. She didn’t hear anything else and didn’t realise she was falling until she was lying on the ground and everything went black.

After that, Regina phones Ruby every day for two months; with no news about Emma. Regina’s heart breaks a little more with each call. Then her father passes away and Regina is reduced to a ball of nothing. She stays in her room and doesn’t eat or sleep. After two week of this Cora threatens to have her committed to hospital; upon which Regina breaks down and tells her mother everything about Emma and the whole situation.

Cora show that she is truly a wonderful mother. She accepts Regina’s sexuality and doesn’t hesitate to start looking for the woman who stole her daughter’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically done with this story, and I hope that it will not disappoint in the end.


	19. Drunken Stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Emma is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update. If you're wondering why? Read the end notes. Happy reading. :)

** Chapter 19 – Drunken Stupor **

Three months. That’s how long it’s been since anyone has heard anything from Emma Swan. Three months of calls gone straight to voicemail, three months of worrying from friends and family. Elsa went back home in the hopes to find the blonde at the cabin, but found nothing. Regina phone Ruby every day and their friendship had grown even stronger with their shared longing and pain. 

_ “Where is she Ruby? What if something happened to her? What if she’s not okay? I can’t take it anymore Rubes, she must hate me and... all I want is to have her back,” _  Regina said with a sigh.

[x]

With a loud groan, Emma lifted her head from the couch. She’d been here since that day; hiding out in an old friend’s apartment (a friend that no one remembers from her days at school) in Johannesburg. It was a sleek one-bedroom loft in the heart of the up-and-coming neighborhood of  Maboneng .  The area was known as an artsy and bohemian area, where you could get some privacy if needed. This was exactly why she contacted Merida. She knew that the woman had an empty loft, seeing that she was overseas visiting her family. Merida didn’t ask any questions, she simply told Emma where to go to get the key and wished her well. 

And this is where she was now, sprawled out on her couch and dying of a hangover, again. She decided that being drunk, or hungover, was better than being in constant pain. The emotional pain that ate up your insides and consumed your soul in hate-filled cloud. It was the pain that came with losing your one true passion.   So  for the last three months Emma decided that her companion would be her three favorite boys; Jack, Johnny and Jim. She didn’t know where her phone was (didn’t care really) and she had only left the apartment to meet her delivery guy downstairs (when her booze ran out). Needless to say, Emma was not doing well. The only think that made it worse were the constant dreams of brown eyes and plump lips. She could not deal with those, so she kept drinking to ensure that her sleep would be dreamless.

A state that was currently being interrupted by someone banging on the front door. It took Emma a while to suss-out the cause of the banging, but she finally hoisted herself off of the couch, stumbled down the stairs and dragged herself to the door, with help from the walls.

_ “Yeah, yeah, I’m  _ _ comin _ _!”  _ She shouted as she neared the door. But the moment she opened the door, confusion flooded her whole mind. Scrunching her face up to compensate for the headache she came face to face with a smartly-dressed woman with familiar brown-hair and eyes. However, these eyes were not the warm chocolate that she loved, but cold and looking at her with disdain and hate. 

“ _ Can I  _ _ hel _ _ -” _  SLAP!!! Before Emma could finish her question, Emma was smacked across the cheek. The pain shooting straight through her body causing her to drop the floor like a sack of potatoes.

_ “Ouch! What the FUCK!?” _  Emma shouted.  _ “What is your problem lady?” _  Emma asked incredulously.

Cora stood as straight as an arrow and as regal as a queen, looking down at the blonde. “ _ My problem, dear, as you so eloquently stated, is that while my daughter is breaking a little more with each passing day, while you are drinking yourself to death instead of being by her side in her time of need!”  _ She finished her statement with her voice raising in volume and her anger bubbling over. She could not comprehend why her daughter chose such a sorry excuse of a drunk. But then again, the girl that Regina spoke about and described was certainly not this broken body in front of her? Could it?

Emma stared up at the woman in shock. She struggled to find the words to respond to the statement. “ _ Why would she need me? Doesn’t she have her boyfriend?”  _ With that, Emma found her bravery, she stood off the floor and took a step towards the woman. “ _ I gave her my heart! I love her with every cell in my body! AND! SHE! LEFT! ME! Just like everyone else, I was only good for a while until someone better came along! In this case her fucking boyfriend!”  _ Emma was seething with rage. She could not control the anger as it rolled through her body, starting at her toes and up to her face, where it broke free in uncontrollable sobs that wracked her whole being.  Cora looked at the blonde and crouched down closer to the sobbing girl, before reaching out and lifting her chin to look her in the eye. 

_ “Dear, there has been a major misunderstanding. One that you need to listen to. Unfortunately, you smell absolutely revolting and you’re of no use to me until we rectify this situation. I’ll make you something to eat, brew some coffee, while you go and wash yourself. Then...”  _ she smiles at the green eyes _  “...we’ll talk”  _

So, after a shower, food and a strong cup of black coffee, Cora tells Emma everything. About Daniel and Henry’s passing and she tells her that Regina is doing terribly; that she misses her and aches for her and that she needs her. After the talk is over, and after all the tears have dried, Cora leaves Emma to her thoughts and a plane ticket to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? I would love to hear some feedback. I have written the final chapters, but I am starting to second-guess them. So if you could give me some feedback on where you think this should go, or even a little something special to add. I would appreciate it so much.


	20. Present Changes and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not giving anything away. Just read and enjoy.

**Chapter 20 – Present Changes and History**  

 **6 years later, New York City**  

Regina was standing in the office, looking out of the large floor-to-ceiling window, staring at the city below her. Six years changes many things, but somehow there has always been one constant in Regina’s life. The memories of the blonde that summer. A summer that changed her forever. Filled with a whirlwind romance, love and loss. 

 **6 years ago – 1 month after Cora’s visit to Emma**  

Regina was busy unpacking the last of her boxes. She was lucky her mother could pull some string to get her in. She didn’t think that it would be good for her to continue her downward spiral into madness. It was difficult for her to get herself together, still is, and her mother had basically dragged her out of bed and then the house; forcing her to get the apartment and go to school.  

Now her she is, ready to start her life (a different one – alone) and taking one step towards her life in the family business.  Regina stepped towards the final box and lifted it up onto the bed. Peeling away the tape and lifting the flaps, she was started unpacking the last of her belongings.  

Just then there was a knock on the door, expecting Kathryn with the pizza anyway, Regina simply called for her to come in. _“I’m in the kitchen Kat!”_ Regina shouted without looking at the guest. _“I hope you at least got something that I like too.”_  she continued while lifting these ugliest vase she’d ever seen out of the box and turned towards her friend,   _“Seriously Kat, what on earth was your mother think-”_ Regina’s words died in her throat, when she looked up to see the person standing at the door. It felt like all the blood left her body, and the air was stolen right out of her lungs. There in the door stood none other than Emma Swan, in all her magnificent glory. Behind her Regina could see her mother. Cora gave her a slight nod before leaving the apartment without a word. That left the two of them alone, and seeing as Regina didn’t know whether she was dreaming or not, she just continued to gawk at the blonde as if she was a hallucination. The blonde seemed to realize that Regina wasn’t going to be speaking anytime soon, so she started. 

 _“Hi,”_  Emma said shyly. 

 _“Emma,”_  Regina breathed out. That was all that came out and she couldn’t force herself to say anything else, because saying that name out loud for the first time in a while, was like being right back on that lodge, and it was all too much. 

 _“Regina, please. I know that you probably hate me; that you probably never want to see me again, but just hear me out.”_ She didn’t give Regina time to respond before falling into her next words.  _“I am the biggest idiot on this earth. I made assumptions based on my own insecurities and idiocy and that cause me to lose the love of my life. When I read your letter, my world shattered, and I was afraid that you had left me like everyone else. I never stopped to think about what you were going through, and I am sorry for not being the woman you dese_ rve. _I am sorry for letting you down and for not being by your side for the worst time in your life. I am sorry I wasn’t there Regina. I am sorry that I was a selfish asshole. I came here today to apologize and to tell you that I won’t blame you for never wanting to see me again. I don’t deserve to love you. I don’t...but I do...love you. I’ve never loved like this before, and I know I have a shit way of showing it, but I love you Regina Mills. I love you so much, that I can’t breathe without you. And I will forever be grateful to your mother for dragging me out of my hole, just to have this chance, of seeing you again. To look into those beautiful brown eyes and to tell you, that I love you. I will love you forever. I will do anything to make you trust me. Please Regina, just give me another chance...”_  

 **Present Day**  

Her vibrating cell phone, pulls her out of her day dream. She looks down at the screen and smiles before answering the call. 

_“Hello darling. Yes... Yes.... I promise. I’m almost done... I know.... I can’t wait either... See you soon.”_

The phone barely put away and the office door opens, revealing a smiling Kathryn strutting towards Regina. They share a brief hug before Kathryn pulls out a folder and places it on the desk in front of Regina.  

 _“So, everything is as we’ve agreed upon. I believe that all it needs now is your signature and we’ll be done.”_ Kathryn says with a smirk. Regina smiles at her friend and signs where needed, before closing the folder and sliding it back over to Kathryn, _“Thank you Kat, I appreciate everything that you have done for me.”_

 _“What time are your headed home?”_ Kathryn asks. 

Regina sighs before glancing out of the window again, seemingly far away, before answering, _“Directly after this.”_ Leaving New York, and moving away was never an easy decision, but it was a needed one. There were too many things linking Regina to old memories here. Ones that were still painful to this day. 

 _“Well, then I guess this is goodbye for now,”_ Kathryn says before standing and enveloping Regina in a tight hug. _“Don’t be a stranger now Reggie”_

 _“Well you better come and visit soon.”_ Regina replies.

The two women greet each other a final time before Regina leaves. Once she’s out of the building she hails a cab, and heads to the airport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)


	21. Memories to Last a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an experience writing this story. I know that it took me a while, but I a proud of what I've put down. I want to thank everyone for your support and for reading this ridiculous story. I enjoyed every minute of it. 
> 
> Thank you to my angel Midnightrose96, for the inspiration. I truly love you to the moon and back. You are one hell of a partner :)

** Chapter 21 – Memories to Last a Lifetime **

Regina’s foot touches down. She breathes in the familiar smells of home as she steps out of the vehicle and looks up at her home with a small smile on her face.  _ “It’s good to be home” _  she says to herself.

She walks up to the house and onto the porch, drops her bags at the front door before removing her shoes and walking through to the back door. She walks around the house and stops to lean against a tree. A few feet away, is the familiar figure chopping wood. She stands completely still for a few moments admiring the image before her. 

** Regina’s apartment – 6 years ago **

Once Emma finished her impassioned speech, Regina doesn’t waste a single second. She lunges forward and attacks Emma with slaps and punches to any part of her that she could reach, before jumping into her arms and kissing her fiercely, hungrily and with all the love that she feels in her body. When she pulls back, she looks in to emerald eyes and says: _  “I’ve been waiting. What took you so long.”  _

Emma beams at her before replying:  _ “I’m sorry baby, I’m the biggest idiot. I missed you. I’ll always come home to you. I promise.” _

After that day, Regina and Emma experienced a life like no other. It wasn’t without its struggles. Regina finished her studies, with Emma visiting every three months. It was tough, but they made it work. Regina moves down to Mozambique, where they buy a house. They fulfill Emma’s dream and opens a little guest house that they both run with the help of some friends. Ruby and Belle help with the guest activities, while Elsa runs the Kitchen.  Cora handed the Company over to Regina, but with her blessing to choose someone to run it on her behalf. The documents Regina signed with Kathryn, was to finalize that Daniel would be said person. It’s a wonderfully blissful little life. They have their family and friends and their dream, but most of all they have each other.

** Present day **

Regina leans against the tree admiring the lean muscles in front of her.  _ “After all this time, you still have an amazing ass, did you know that?” _  Regina says, her voice horse and deeper than normal.

Emma smiles, drops the axe and turns around. Regina runs to her and jumps into her arms; legs wrapping around her middle. They share a passionate kiss that sends the familiar heat straight to Regina’s core. Emma lowers them to the grass, where she begins to kiss Regina; tongue exploring just as her hands are. They go into full-on make out mode. Like their two teenagers that can’t get enough of each other. After all these years, their passion for each other has never faltered and they often get caught indulging in each other by their friends. They are so engrossed in each other that they don’t hear the little patter down the steps. 

They only break apart once they register a little two-year-old Henry runs towards his mommies and jumps on them. _  “No more mommy kisses, Henry kiss time!” _  he shouts while bouncing up and down  on top  of his parents. The two women share a look, before engulfing little Henry in a group hug and smothering his little chubby cheeks in kisses. After Henry’s had enough attention from his mothers, he runs off to go play. 

Emma looks up at Regina, where they’re still lying on the grass.  _ “Welcome home, Mrs Swan-Mills. I love you.” _  Emma says before placing another sweet kiss to her wife’s lips.

Regina smiles once they pull apart and reaches up to cup her wife’s cheek. _  “To the moon and back my darling.” _

 

_ The End. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Keep an eye open, I have a few new stories in the works. 
> 
> Al my liefde  
> Tot Wedersiens  
> DvineInterFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your ideas or opinions.


End file.
